Repeating Memories
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: Sequel to "You Said You'd Never Leave." Haruhi gives birth. But unfortuanately, Kaoru isn't around. Fourteen years passed and the child is in High School, he meets plently of people that'll complete his world. In the end, he falls for a girl. KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1: He's Born

**This is a sequel "You Said You'd Never Leave." I know! Sucky summary, blah blah blah. But I think my stories are better then my summaries ;) Short, beginning, but it'll get longer, I promise! Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**He's Born**

"Help! Hikaru, Help!" I cried out walking out of the bathroom.

I heard footstep running fast toward my direction and I saw Hikaru there.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked scared.

"I think my water broke!" I said.

With that, Hikaru's eyes went huge and his mouth dropped.

"Okay, okay. Don't panic, don't panic!" Hikaru said walking over to me and slowly leading me down the stairs.

"Don't panic? Your the one who's panicing Hikaru! Just get me to a car," I said holding my stomach in pain.

"Okay, okay," Hikaru said denfensivly.

* * *

><p>-One Hour Later-<p>

"Just one more push Ms. Hitachiin," the doctor said.

After that one push, I heard baby cries fill the room. I felt so better and happy. Euphoria, was it? Nevermind that, I just felt so happy!

"Oh god," Hikaru said and fainted.

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" I said a little scared.

"Here's your baby Ms. Hitachiin," the doctor said handing me the small infant.

"Thank you, but is he going to be alright?" I asked pointing down at Hikaru.

"Yes, he'll be just fine. Is he the father?" The doctor asked.

"Um, he's not. He's my brother-in-law, but lucky he was at my house today." I said with a smile.

"Okay, so do you know what your going to name your newborn?" he asked.

I thought about it for a while, and I wasn't sure.

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to wait," I said looking back down at the small infant who was smiling.

"Wow, you look like your father, you have his smile," I whispered and I started to play with his miniture fingers.

* * *

><p>-Five Hours Later-<p>

"Haruhi?" I heard a weak voice say. "Yes Hikaru?" I said looking down to where he fainted a few hours ago.

"Where am I? I remember being in the hospital but not much," Hikaru said getting up off the floor.

"You fainted when you saw the baby," I said looking at the small boy.

"I did?" he said confused. "Yes Hikaru. You did, now why don't you go see your own wife and check how she's doing?" I said.

"Oka-," Hikaru was inturrepted by his cellphone ringing.

_"Hello?"_ Hikaru said into the phone. _"What! Okay, okay! I'll be there soon!" _Hikaru said running out the door.

"I wonder what happened," I thought watching the door Hikaru ran out just before.

"Haru-hiiii," I heard a voice sing outside the door. I sighed at that tone.

"Why now?" I asked as Tamaki-sempai entered the room. "Well because, I want to see the baby," Tamaki-sempai said playing with the baby's toes.

"Okay... Is there anyone else?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but some of them said they would come pay a visit. By the way, do you have any idea what your going to name the baby?" Tamaki-sempai asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, I'm still thinking," I said looking out the window.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny-sempai said running into the room followed by Mori-sempai.

"Hey you two, what's up?" I said while Tamaki-sempai took the small child in his arms.

"Nothing, we just came to pay you and your new child a visit!" Hunny-sempai started. "Kyo-chan should be arriving any second."

"Okay," I said watching Tamaki-sempai and the baby.

"Hello," Kyoya-sempai said walking in the room.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai," I said with a smile.

"Hey, do you have any idea what your going to name your newborn?" Kyoya asked.

"I still have no clue," I said.

"Okay," Hunny-sempai and Kyoya-sempai said together in sync.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky chapter! Dx But it will get better on the second chapter! :D So, just wait and see... (: Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: I Still Love You Kaoru

**Sequel to "You Said You'd Never Leave." Uh, please Review! ^.^ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**I Still Love You Kaoru**

Fourteen years later...

"Kaoru dear, can you come here please?" I said yelling loud enough for him to hear me. "Okay, hold on a few seconds or minutes! I'm trying to draw an outfit!" Kaoru yelled loud enough for me to hear his response.

I waited several minutes for Kaoru. "I'm coming now, what is it that you want?" Kaoru asked walking into the room I was in. "Kaoru, could I have a hug please?" I begged with puppy dog eyes. "Fine...," Kaoru groaned as he walked over towards me. I hugged him and he hugged me.

"Why a hug all of a sudden?" asked Kaoru. I moved away from him, both of my hands gripping his shoulders as I was looking into his eyes. "Because, your growing up so fast and this is going to be your first day in high school my son!" I said sweetly with a smile. "Mom!" Kaoru said embarrassed even though there was no one around.

I sighed. "Your so much like your father, and you really look like him... Well, you look exactly like your father and you don't look anything like me," I pouted with a small laugh.

"I do? I thought you said I look like my uncle Hikaru?" Kaoru asked a bit confused. "I'll tell you everything, and I mean everything about your father and how we met and fall in love when you get back from school, alright?" I said. "Okay mom, I should be going now, I don't want to miss my first day of high school, bye!" Kaoru yelled happily running out the door.

I walked towards the door Kaoru went out earlier and watched him get into the limo and drive off to Ouran High School Academy. I smiled.

"He looks so much like his father," I softly whispered to myself.

I walked to the kitchen holding something in my hand, something very precious to me and I couldn't bear to lose it.

"Good morning Ms. Hitachiin, would you like some breakfast?" the chef asked. "Yes please, thank you," I said with a smile.

The chef was finished cooking my breakfast. He walked over to me and sat down the plate next to me. I was to occupied looking at the object in my hand that I didn't notice him. I was aware of him looking at my hands to see what it was, he soon saw what it was.

"He was a good man," I heard the chef say. "Yes, yes he was," I said looking up at him with a smile. "I'll leave you alone to have your privacy," he said as he walked out the door and left me idle in the dining room.

I put the picture of Kaoru and me down near the plate of food. I picked up a fork and started eating the delicious breakfast the chef had cooked for me. I smiled in delight.

I knew I was acting strange in the chair I was sitting in. I was waving my upper body from side to side with a smile on my face. I was remembering the memories I had eleven years ago. I was remembering all the fun times I had with him. He was so sweet, caring and handsome.

* * *

><p>-7 hours later-<p>

"Mom I'm home!" Kaoru shouted so I could hear. "Hi honey! How was your first day of high school?" I said walking over to him with a smile. "It was fun! I made new friends, their really fun to talk to and they have different personalities which is amusing," Kaoru said with a small laugh. "Oh really? What are their names?" I asked curiously. "Their names are Shizuka Ootori, Kurou Hitachiin, Tamiko Suoh, Natsumi Morinozuka and Satomi Honinozuka," Kaoru said with a smile.

When he said those names, I was completely shocked but I hid it.

"Oh really, How are they?" I asked Kaoru who looked happy for a fourteen year old. "Shizuka Ootori, he's a second-year student, he's at the top of his class and also he gives people glares sometimes, it frightens people and he has raven black hair with onyx coloured eyes. Tamiko Suoh, he's a second-year student also, he's a princely character which is weird, he somehow has a way with girls, he _always _compliments them and he has blonde hair with purple violet eyes. Natsumi Morinozuka, he's a third-year student, he also has raven black hair and onyx coloured eyes, he's tall and quite, and I heard that he's the national champion in kendo. Satomi Honinozuka, he's also a third-year student, he's short and has blonde coloured hair with chocolate brown eyes like you, I heard he's the national champion in karate and judo. And last but not least is Kurou Hitachiin, people say we're twins because we look alike but we're not twins. Kurou has the different personality, he's a little more aggressive. Am I somehow related to Kurou Hitachiin? He has the same last name and he looks a lot like me, could I possibly have a twin brother?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

It was really weird for me to hear about the friends he made, it reminded me about Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin and my used to be husband Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Sorry but you don't," I started. "When I tell you about your father, you'll understand why you look like Kurou," I said with a small smile. "Okay, can you tell me the story now? I'm curious," Kaoru said with a grin.

* * *

><p>One hour passed, I had been telling him how his father and I fell in love. Slowly toward the end of the story, I started sobing over the loss of his father. But Kaoru calmed me down.<p>

"I would've loved to meet my father, he sounds like he would have been a great dad and a great husband to you, mom. I love you mom, don't ever forget that," Kaoru said hugging me. I felt him smile.

I slowly pulled away from the hug he gave me. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. "So, what else did you do with your friends after school hours?" I asked very curiously. "Well, uh... It's a little embarrassing to say," Kaoru said nervously. "Come on, tell me? I won't laugh, I promise," I said. "Okay, well my friends and I made a club in music room 3... I-It's a um... In other words, it's sort of like a H-Host C-Cl-Club," he said, his face turning crimson red from embarrassement.

"A Host Club?" I asked. "Yeah, is that a problem?" Kaoru asked concerned. "No, it isn't a problem. I used to be in a Host Club too when I was your age," I said happily. "Wait, what do you mean? Your a girl aren't you? You have to be a boy to serve as a host," Kaoru said confused at my reply. I sighed. "Can I tell you another story?" I asked. "Sure, your stories are always somehow intresting," Kaoru said as he sat down on the opposite couch of me.

"When I was in high school, I also went to Ouran High School. I was a scholar ship student and everyone thought I was a boy because how I dressed. So one day, I was trying to find somewhere to study in silence, all the rooms were occupied and were loud because the voices of the rich students. I stumbled upon a room which is music room 3," I said. When I said those words, Kaoru smiled.

"So I decided to study in music room 3 since it was an abandoned room. But without knowing, there were six handsome young men standing in the middle of the room, they're the same age as me. I tried to get out of music room 3 but the door was somehow locked, and I accidentally broke a 8,000,000 yen vase. So I had to work as a host to pay off my debt I was given. Music room 3 is where I met your father and the rest. At the end, they all found out I was a girl but they kept it a secret so I could continue being a host to pay of my debt," I finished explaining the story.

"So that's how you became a host and everyone thought you were a boy?" Kaoru asked with big eyes in schock. "Yes," I said as I gave off an annoyed sigh. I knew what Kaoru was going to do.

"That's just priceless!" Kaoru yelled out and burst out laughing. I gave off another sigh. "You should probably get to bed, I've been talking to you about my high school days for about five hours already and it's 10:39. Get to bed soon," I said getting up from the couch. "Okay, okay! Just don't, please don't be mad at me for laughing!" Kaoru managed to say between laughs. I gave off another annoyed sigh.

"Goodnight Kaoru, I'm going to bed!" I said about to walk out of the room. Kaoru stopped laughing.

"Wait mom! That reminds me, when my friends and I were doing club activities, there was this person who entered the room. We all thought that person was a guy because the way she dressed, but turns out the person was a girl. She's a scholar ship student like you were, her name is Yukari Ayuzawa. The problem is, she has to stay in the Host Club because she broke a 10,000,000 yen vase..." Kaoru said.

"10,000,000 yen vase? That's more then the one I broke!" I yelled out. "Yeah, I know. But, nevermind...," Kaoru said. I sighed.

"But what's worse, we didn't find out she was a girl until the very end of club activities. The one who knew she was a girl first was Shizuka, he always seems to know everything about everyone. Everyone else found out along the way, the last one to realize she was a girl was Tamiko Suoh, he's sort of an idiot," Kaoru said chuckling lightly. I smiled at the fact.

"Well, good to know. I'm going to bed now Kaoru, goodnight." I said walking over to him and giving him a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you mom, goodnight," he said. "I love you too sweetie," I said as I walked to my bedroom to sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>I know , this story is a bit strange...<strong> **But I try my best :D Please wait patiently for the next chapter. R & R! ^.^ If you can't remember, this is a sequel to "You Said You'd Never Leave." (Fourteen years later... Kaoru joins a Host Club formed by Tamaki Suoh's son, Tamiko Suoh. It's like a mirror of his father's and mother's actions when they were in high school, but it's a little more different. In the end he gets the girl like his drop dead smexxi father, Kaoru ;) Lol, that was weird... I don't normally do or say those kind of things. **

**I'm just editing chapter 3, it'll be up soon. I PROMISE! Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Of Asking

**This is chapter 3! :D Duh, duh duh! Kaoru's POV! This chapter is a little... Weird. So, just bear with me. Please reivew, I'd love you very much and I'd appreciate it A LOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**A Day Of Asking**

_~Kaoru's POV~_

"Well, good to know. I'm going to bed now Kaoru, goodnight." My mother said while walking over to me and giving me a small kiss on my forehead. "I love you mom, goodnight," I said. "I love you too sweetie," my mother said as she walked to her bedroom for the night.

"I would very much love to meet my father, and know that Yukari girl a little more," I thought while walking to my bedroom.

While I was about to open my bedroom door, my stomach growled. "Oh noo~ I forgot to eat supper," I said to myself with a frown. I walked to the other side of the mansion where the kitchen was located. I finally arrived in the kitchen and when I opened to door, no one was in there.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked myself. I looked up at a wall where a clock was placed and I saw the time. "What the hell? Already 11:56? Damn, I don't even feel tired," I whispered as I walked to the refridgerator. I opened to refridgerator door and saw a lot of food. I never really opened the door to the refridgerator, becuase the chef's wouldn't let me. But damn! That's a lot!

My eyes were wide and filled with delight. I had a wide grin plastered on my face. "Mmmmmm! What to eat, what to eat. So many goodies in here!" I thought drooling over the yummy food. I was about to grab a small container of strawberries, but something even more yummier caught my eye. "Oh my god! It's whipcream!" I yelled out in excitement.

I grabbed the whipcream and shook it back and fort. I tilted my head back, closed my eyes and just let the whipcream drop in my mouth. "Mmmmmm," I said. "This is delicious," I thought. "You know what'll be even more yummy... Huh, strawberries and whipcream. Now, now... Where's the bowl?" I said to myself. I opened all the cupboards and I finally found a bowl. I grabbed the colossal bowl and dumped all the strawberries in there. Last but not least, I sprayed all the whipcream on all the strawberries. It looked like a tower.

"This is going to be so delicious!" I yelled out in joy while walking to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>-Next Morning-<p>

"Kaoru, get up! You have to get dressed for school!" I heard my mother yell out on the otherside of the door. I groaned because I didn't want to get up for school. I heard the door knob turning and my mother came in. "Kaoru what did you do lastnight?" she snapped at me. "Do what lastnight?" I asked slowly getting up. Because honestly, I can't remember what I did lastnight. "You know what I'm talking about Kaoru," she said in a motherly pose. "Honestly I don't remember," I groaned getting up from bed. I looked around my room, and all I saw were strawberries and whipcream all over my bed and the floor. "Uh... I can explain!" I said hesitantly. "Okay, clean this up and get ready for school," what that my mother walked out of my bedroom and closed the door.

I sighed in relief to know she left. I started cleaning up my room, and surprisingly it didn't take that long for me to clean it up. I started getting dressed into the Ouran High School uniform for boys.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. "Okay I'll be right there!" I yelled so she could hear me. I walked out the door with the brown bag I carry to school.

"Good morning mom," I said with a smile while I walked into the dining room. I sat down across from her on the table. "Good morning to you too my son," she said in return. With that, the two of us started to eat our breakfast. We were done eating our breakfast after several of minutes.

"Honey," she said stuffing a big chunk of pancakes in her mouth, it made me laugh a little. "Yeah?" I asked stiil trying to hold back a laugh. "I think you should head to school now, it's getting late," she said motioning her hand toward the clock. I looked at the clock and saw the time, I had wide eyes and my mouth dropped open with little particles of pancakes falling out. I jumped out of the seat and headed toward the door with my black bag. "Bye mom! I'll see you after club activities!" I yelled out before running out the door and into the limo.

"Ouran High School please!" I said to Katashi, my limo driver. "Alright," Katashi said as he started driving.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. I dialed a number and it started ringing.

_"Hello?" the voice asked._

_"Hey Kurou," I said._

_"Hey Kaoru, why aren't you here yet?" asked the identical boy who looks exactly me._

_"Uh, I'm kind or running late, can you ask all the others to wait for me outside including you?" I asked._

_"Sure, no problem. Hold on, I got another call," he said._

_"Okay."_

_"Hey Kur-chan!" said another voice._

_"Satomi!" I yelled into the phone. _

_"Kao-chan, hey! What's up?" Satomi asked. _

_"Nothing, why isn't Kurou speaking?" I asked curiously. _

_"Because! You two won't let me speak! I'm going to get the others on the phone, hold on," Kurou said. _

_"Hello?" Another voice spoke._

_"Hey Shizuka," Satomi and I said unison. _

_"Hello Honinozuka, Hitachiin and other Hitachiin," Shizuka said. _

_"Why do you always have to say that?" Satomi cried out. _

_"Because, those are your names," Shizuka replied to Satomi._

_"Well, Shizuka Ootori! No need to be so formal at this mo-," I was cut off by another voice._

_"Hey guys! It's Tamiko!" Tamiko yelled out into the phone._

_"Just shut up Tamiko!" I heard myself and someone else yell into the phone in unison. _

_"Damn, we both have to stop saying stuff together in unison," Kurou said into the phone with a small laugh. _

_I heard the rest all chuckling away also._

_"Hello," I heard Natsumi say. _

_"Hey Natsumi," I said along with Satomi, Kurou and Tamiko. _

_"Hey I have something to ask of all of you, can you all meet me outside? I'm running late." I said. _

_"Sure," everyone said all together._

_I sighed. "Well, I'll see you guys later." I said into the phone._

With that, everyone hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"We're here young master," said Katashi. "Okay, thanks Katashi!" I said as I ran out of the limo.<p>

I wasn't watching where I was running and I bumped into Kurou. I fell to the ground when I bumped into him. "Better watch were your going next time Kaoru," he said as he extended a hand toward my direction. "Yeah, now I feel abashed," I said while I grabbed his hand. I looked behind him and I saw all of my friends.

"Kao-chan!" Satomi yelled out running toward me. "Hey guys," I said with a smile. Everyone else smiled in return.

"Shall we get to class before we're late?" Shizuka said. "Yeah, we better get going," I said.

Everyone and I walked into class. And as always, the day went by the same... Boring, boring, boring. I was excited for club activities because I couldn't wait until the end of the day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class dismissed," my math teacher said. I stood up and gathered my books, so as Kurou and Yukari who's secretly a girl.<p>

Once I got out of the classroom I stood near the door to wait for Kurou and Yukari.

I saw Yukari and Kurou come out of the class together and I walked behind them with them knowing. It's obvious he thinks she's cute. "Hey Yukari and Kurou," I said. "Hey Kaoru," Yukari and Kurou said together in sync. We all walked toward music room 3 where our Host Club is held.

"You three are late on your second day," Shizuka said. I sighed. "It's not like we can all be on time Mr. Know It All!" I whined. "Then try your best if you can," Shizuka said writing in his little black book. Kurou and I sighed.

"What is it your writing in your little black book?" Yukari asked. Everyone gasped. "Did you just," Kurou started. "Ask him that?" I finished. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" Yukari questioned, she looked a little confused. I walked up to Yukari and put my arm around her shoulder. "I think we need to speak in private for a few minutes, alright?" I asked. "Sure," Yukari replied to my question.

"Don't take my daughter away!" Tamiko cried out. "I'm not your daughter and your not my father Tamiko-sempai," Yukari said while we walked to into the dressing room. I shut the door behind us once we walked into the dressing room.

"Yukari, never ask Shizuka that question!" I yelled terrified pacing back and fort. "Why? It's not like it'll cause any harm or anything Kaoru," Yukaru said calmly. "I know, but it's terrifying," I said as I grabbed both of her shoulders with my hands and shook her back and fort. "Kaoru, please stop that!" Yukari said trying to escape my grip. "Oh sorry," I said innocently.

"Try not to ask Shizuka that question again." I said as I let go of her shoulders. "Okay, I won't ask him that question again," Yukari said.

I watched her as she was about to head out the door. "Wait!" I shouted just before she could open the door. "Yes Kaoru?" she asked. I knew she was obviously annoyed of me.

"Uh, I know this is a little early but, do you want to come to my mansion for dinner tonight? I want you to meet my mother, I know we're not dating and all, but still. I want you to come over and meet my mother and also I want you to come for dinner, please?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, I'd like that," Yukari said and smiled.

Yukari walked out of the room she and I were in and continued hosting. I also walked out the room and continued hosting my guests too.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! THANKS! 3 :D I'm just writing chapter 4 at the moment, it'll be a while. After chapter 4, is chapter 5 ;) So yeahh, I think the ending will be amazing! I already wrote the ending, but not the rest of the story... The ending randomly popped up in my head while I was having dinner with my grandma. Now I need to figure out how to make this continue to my awesome ending :D <strong>

**Kaoru Hitachiin = Haruhi (Fujioka's) Hitachiin's and Kaoru Hitachiin's son... ****Kurou Hitachiin = Hikaru's and ?'s son... ****Satomi Haninozuka = Mitsukuni's (Hunny's) and ?'s son... ****Natsumi Morinozuka = Takashi's (Mori's) ?'s son... ****Tamiko Suoh = Tamaki's and ?s' son... ****Shizuka Ootori = Kyoya's and ?'s son...****Yukari Ayuzawa = Satsuki Ayuzawa's (father) and Misaki Ayuzawa's (mother)... **

**Uh, those are the parents of the teens, plus I don't want you to get confused of Kurou and Kaoru Hitachiin. Later in the story, Hikaru will go over to Haruhi's house and they'll talk about Kaoru (not the child, Haruhi's previous husband). And why he wanted to name is child Kurou, something similar to Kaoru because he loved his brother dearly. **

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a small spoiler of the ending I wanted to use: "Yukari!" I yelled out running toward her in the rain. The girl I love, she's running away from me... Crying.<strong>

**"Leave me alone Kaoru!" she yelled out with tears running down her soft skin. "Yukari," I said once I grabbed her wrist with my hand. She tried to struggle free but couldn't. We stood there, soaking wet in the rain for several minutes. I watched her, watched her struggle trying to run from me. **

**"Let go of me Kaoru!" she struggled. I pulled Yukari into a hug which took her by surprise. We were both standing in the rain for several seconds.**

**I looked around at my surroundings, and I saw what my mother told me...**

_Omg, sorry... I said only and small spoiler for the ending I wanted to use. :P That wasn't even half or a quarter of the ending, it was only like 3% of the last chapter, there's still more xD Okay, no more foolishness for me. I'll continue writing chapter 4, I got lazy trying to write it... So I'll continue writing it -.-' AFTER I have my lunch, I hadn't had anything all day and I'm starving! IT's 12:21pm in the afternoon in Northern Ontario. (Centeral Time). _


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

**This is chapter 4, "I'm sorry." I know it's a short chapter and all, but I think it's a little good. There's going to be a little KaoruxYukari moment in the end. ;) It's going to be sad though... :c Please review and thanks for reading this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow or in a few days! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**~I'm Sorry~**

Club hours are finally over, and I'm happy that Yukari will get to meet my mother... I just wish my father was here to meet Yukari...

"Hey Kaoru, when are we leaving?" Yukari asked after she was done cleaning up. I looked at Yukari with a smile. "Uh, maybe in a few minutes," I said. She nodded her head in agreement.

I walked to a nearby window and looked outside. I saw two figures walking away from Ouran. I'm pretty sure it was Satomi-sempai and Natsumi-sempai. Behind them, I saw two other figures running after them... Of course it was Kurou and Tamiko wanting to pay them a visit or something.

Yukari, Shizuka and I were the only one's in the room. As always, Shizuka was on his laptop either updating the club's website or doing the money business thingy-midjigger.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Whoever is the last one to leave you have to lock the door," Shizuka said standing up with his laptop and walking out the colossal doors. I watched as Shizuka walked out the door, I then turned my gaze to Yukari.

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked the her. "Yeah, but can we stop at my place so I could tell my mom that I'm going to a friends house for a while?" Yukari asked hestantly.

I thought about it a moment, and sure, why not? Since she's going to be meeting my mom, I get to meet her mom also. I just hope her mother doesn't scare the hell out of me or kill me

"Sure, why not? Let's gooooo," I said marching out the door with Yukari following behind me. As we were about to reach the exit I heard her giggle. I stopped and looked at her with a confused look.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned the girl. "Well, because you seem into this a lot," Yukari said with a smile. "I do? That's weird... I don't really get into stuff. But oh well, like what people always say, there's a first for everything," I said with a grin.

Yukari and I walked out the door to an awaiting limo.

"We're going to be taking this?" Yukari asked pointing to the limosuine. "Yeah, is there a problem?" I questioned her. "Um... I just think it's a little too much. I prefer walking," she said as she was about to walk off.

I walked to the driver's seat and knocked on the window. My driver, Katashi rolled the window down and asked, "what is it?" "My friend Yukari and I will be walking. Could you please tell my mother that I'll be in a little late? I'm going to her place," I said. Katashi nodded and rolled the window back up.

I looked around and found Yukari sitting on a bench just a few meters away. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Sorry about that, I was talking to my limo driver, Katashi," I started. "Well anyways, are you ready to start walking?"

"Yeah," Yukari stated softly as she stood up. I stood up and started walking with her.

* * *

><p>"Yukari?" I asked. She looked up at me with those beautiful big brown eyes of hers. "Yes Kaoru?" she said softly. "Why do you seem a little depressed? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't laugh, I promise," I said walking a little closer to her, curiousity getting the best of me. Yukari sighed and stopped walking. She looked up at the clear blue skies with very few clouds roaming the sky.<p>

"Today... Today is when my father died ten years ago," she stated softly. I looked closer into her eyes and saw her eyes slowly building up with tears. I saw she shed a tear... Yukari looked down at the grey concrete trying to cover her eyes with her hair.

I walked over to her and hugged her tight in my arms. Yukari looked up at me with complete shock, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yukari... You know, today is the day my father also died," I said, my voice trembling a little. "I never met him before, but my mother say's he was a good man."

"I'm sorry Kaoru!" Yukari said hugging me back. "I'm sorry..."

Huh, what is she doing? I'm not sure but I feel a small tiny tingling sensation in my stomach and heart that feels like butterflies.

"It's alright Yukari. Now, shouldn't we continue walking to your house in order to tell you mother that you'll be at my house?" I questioned Yukari as we stood together still embracing each other in the hug.

"Yeah, we should. She'll get worried...," Yukari said.

With that, both Yukari and I let go of each other and started walking. It was awkward since that little moment of ours.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I really do appreciate it! Chapter 5 will be up soon and I promise! Oh and by the way, sorry for the short chapter. I've been distracted even though I've been free... . Anyways, again thanks for reading, I appreciate it and please review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Flashbacks

**Hello! ^.^ Chapter 5 "Flashbacks" is finally up! Please review and thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Flashbacks**

_Author's POV_

They walked... They walked... They walked... And they walked... For Kaoru, it felt like forever since Yukari and him have been walking, but in reality it's only been twenty minutes.

"So tell me Yukari, how did your father die?" Kaoru asked. Yukari gave off a small sigh. "Well, it goes a little like this..." said Yukari.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years previous...<em>

_"Daddy, daddy! Your home!" Yukari cried out running toward her father as he entered the small apartment. _

_"Hi Yukari! How has my little girl been, was she nice?" Satsuki Ayuzawa asked plucking his daughter Yukari up off the floor._

_Yukari nodded her head with a smile._

_"She was okay today, she said she wanted to go out to dinner," a women with brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades said. Her name was Misaki Ayuzawa. She was leaning on the wall watching her beloved husband and her little child, Yukari Ayuzawa._

_"Yukari, is that true? Do you really want to go out to a restaurant for dinner?" Satsuki said with a smile. "Yes daddy, I want to go eat at a restaurant!" Yukari squealed excitedly. _

_"Okay, then lets go to a restaurant," said Satsuki. _

_Misaki knew that Satsuki loved his lttle girl very much. She loved to watch the two play with each other. She smiled at the sight of the two of them everytime she sees the two smile and having a good time..._

_The family of three walked out the door to their car in the parking lot_

_Satsuki got into the driver seat, Misaki got in the back seat with Yukari. _

_Satsuki started the car and drove away from the parking lot. Yukari always sat by her mother when they were always in the vehicle, in the back seat._

_They've been driving for five minutes and Yukari was started to get impatient. _

_"Daddy! When are we going to be there?" Yukari asked. "Soon sweet-heart, soon," her father said._

_They stopped at a red light and out of the blue, Yukari screamed..._

_"What's the matter Yukari?" Her mother Misaki asked concerned. Yukari pointed and they saw a speeding car and next thing they knew... Suddenly, everything went black. _

_"Mommy... Daddy..." Yukari said weakly. There was no response and slowly, Yukari lost consciousness._

* * *

><p><em>The little girl woke to the colour white. She looked around to a blur and fully awakened after she examined the room in with very little focus. <em>

_"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" Yukari cried out. A nurse outside the room happened to hear her cries and went into the room where Yukari sat in the hospital bed crying._

_There she sat, deep cuts covered with thick bandages and dark bruises covering her small fragile body. With just one touch, she could feel the pain in her. _

_"Where's my mommy and daddy!" She cried out. "It's okay, your mommy and daddy are fine, don't cry," the nurse said running over to her to try and comfort her._

_The young nurse knew Yukari wasn't going to be alright once she finds out what happened to her father. But she just had to stay strong, comfort the little girl._

_"But I want to see my mommy and daddy!" Yukari cried out again. "Don't worry, you get to see them first thing tomorrow morning, just get some sleep first," the nurse said trying her best to calm the little girl down._

_"Okay..." Yukari's sobs were slowly turning quiet at each passing second._

_Yukari eventually cried herself to sleep._

_A nurse walked in the room across and gave Misaki her dinner. _

_"Where's my daughter, is she alright?" Misaki asked weakly. "Your daughter is fine, she just fell asleep not too long ago," the nurse said with a smile._

_"What about my husband, Satsuki. Is he going to be fine?" Misaki questioned. _

_"Your husband is doing alright at the moment, but he might not make it due to his severe injuries," the nurse started. "You're lucky your husband covered you and your little girl just in time before the other vehicle crashed into yours."_

_"Thank you, I feel very grateful," Misaki said with a smile. "You're welcome," the nurse said walking out the room. _

* * *

><p><em>*Beep...Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeeee-*<em>

_"Do you hear that? Hurry, get to room 677!" A doctor yelled out._

_A few nurses and doctors marched to room 677 on the sixth floor. When they got to the room, they were too late. He had already passed._

* * *

><p>"That's all I remember, I don't remember the rest and sorry I didn't tell you more. I didn't want to bore you with too many details Kaoru," Yukari said with a small smile. "It's alright, and I'm sorry about what happened," Kaoru said.<p>

"I told you my story, now could you please tell me how your father died?" Yukari asked. "Um... I wasn't exactly born when he died, but I'll tell you what my mother told me. But, she doesn't know how it happened either because she was at home and my father was coming home from work," Kaoru replied.

"But you could still tell me," the small girl said. "Okay," Kaoru said putting both his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi watched as Kaoru walked out the door. She smiled. "I can't believe we're going to have a child, I love you Kaoru..." She whispered to myself looking down at her stomach.<em>

_~Later That Evening...~_

_Haruhi was sitting on the couch, wondering who the baby would look like more. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She was excited because this was the time Kaoru would come home from work. _

_Haruhi opened the door and instead of Kaoru, there was a police officer standing there in Kaoru's place. _

_"Are you Haruhi Hitachiin?" The police officer asked her. "Yes, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked a bit confused. "I'm very sorry, but your fiancé Kaoru Hitachiin got in a car accident on his way from work, I'm very sorry," the police officer said._

_The small fragile girl looked at him, tears slowly building in her big brown eyes. _

_"What do you mean?" she asked. She saw scared of his words. "Your fiancé, Kaoru Hitachiin, he got into a car accident and couldn't survive, I'm sorry," he repeated._

_Haruhi looked at him, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. She hugged him tight and he returned the hug. "How could he die? He can't be dead, he said he wouldn't leave!" Haruhi screamed in her thoughts. She pulled away from the hug and looked at the police officer. "Thank you for telling me, you may go now. Goodbye," she said to the police officer as she closed the door._

* * *

><p>"And that's all my mother told me," Kaoru said. Yukari stayed silent as they walked.<p>

"Kaoru," Yukari started. "You see that water fountain over there?" Yukari said gesturing her hands to a water fountain with a colossal clock just above it.

"Yeah, what abo- Wait... My mother said this is where she fell in love with my father," Kaoru said running over to the fountain. Kaoru looked around amazed at the trees around and the fountain.

"This is amazing," Kaoru said as he sat down on a bench. "My mother showed me some pictures of her and my father and this is where they sat on there first date. But he ended up dropping my mother in the fountain along with him and they were both soaking wet," he said with a chuckle.

"Really? Sounds like something romantic," Yukari said also sitting down next to Kaoru.

"That's what my mother told me," he said. Yukari nodded her head and looked around.

Kaoru stood up and leaned against the fountain watching the water flow. Yukari also did the same and watched the water flow.

"Yukari, can you come here please?" A voice asked. Yukari looked over her shoulder and smiled. She walked over to the person. Kaoru looked over his shoulder and noticed Yukari was with the person.

"Hey Yukari! What are you going?" Kaoru questioned. "Kaoru, come over here, I want you too meet someone," Yukari said with a smile.

"Kaoru... Kaoru, that rings a bell," the person said. "Yukari dear, who is that boy with orange hair?" the person unknown to Kaoru questioned. "Him? Oh that's my friend Kaoru Hitachiin," Yukari replied.

Kaoru finally made it up to the two people chatting.

"Kaoru, I want you too meet my neighbor, Ranka Fujioka. Ranka, this is Kaoru Hitachiin," Yukari said introducing the two.

"Nice too meet you Fujioka-san," Kaoru said shaking his hand. "You don't remember me?" Ranka questioned the teen. "Um, this is the first time I'm meeting you sir," Kaoru said confused. "Well, you! You were supposed to be dead! How did you return from the dead! And why didn't you go back to my precious little daughter Haruhi?" Ranka said pinching Kaoru's arm painfully.

"Ow, that hurts!" Kaoru said trying to loosen Ranka's grip on him. "Answer my question you fool!" Ranka said with a devilish voice. "I'm sorry, I think you're talking about my father. My father has the same name as me," said Kaoru.

Ranka's eyes went huge and he let go of Kaoru's arm.

"Is your mother named Haruhi?" Ranka asked softly. "Yes, my mother's name is Haruhi. After she married my father, she used my father's name and now her name is Haruhi Hitachiin. But she won't tell me her previous name," Kaoru said rubbing his arm. "Oh my! You two can you please come to my apartment? I'll tell you the whole story of your mother Kaoru!" Ranka squealed excitedly dragging the two into his apartment.

"What did I get myself into?" Kaoru thought annoyed.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :) I really do appreciate it. Kaoru meets Ranka and he learns that's his grandfather in the next chapter :P Lol, next chapter is going to be weird! :D I'm finally getting over my writer's block! Wooh! ^.^ Please wait patiently for the next chapter. I'm trying to write chapter 7 for 'Kyoya's Mistake' right now. And the other chapters for my other stories. but it'll be finished quickly because I did some before I even published it... I did not make any sense. -.-' Well, anyways... Thanks for reading, please review! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Ayuzawa

**Sorry it took a while... I've been busy travelling or helping my mother wrap the Christmas presents all day... *sighs* Anyways, here's chapter 6, 'Ayuzawa.' It took me a while to write. If my favourite authors DarkTracy or Tracey4t is reading this little author's note of mine, I just want to let you know that I love your stories 3... And honestly, I really love the ending of 'Give Me Back My Daughter,' I just absolutely loved it! ^.^ I even got little tinglies in my stomach just reading the very last paragraph of the story! xD I also love 'Six Time Widow,' I almost cried for the loss of Mitsukuni, Takashi and Hikaru. d: I love little Sai, Kaito and Ichiko, they sound so cute! I'm curious to know what happens next :D ...Whoops, got distracted, again... . Uh... Please review whoever is reading this, thanks! I'd very much appreciate it! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Ayuzawa**

"I'm really sorry Fujioka-san but Yukari and I really have somewhere important to go somewhere," said Kaoru as he stood up.

"Is that so? Well that's too bad, please come by when you two have time. Bye kiddies, have fun!" Ranka said as he ushered the two out the door.

_'Boy, Yukari and Kaoru sure remind me of when Haruhi and Kaoru were going out when they were about that age. Of course I've always read her 'secret diary' but I never said anything because I'm glad she went out with him instead of that blonde idiot!' _thought Ranka.

"Yukari, are we going to see your mother now?" asked Kaoru. "Yeah, just be patient," said Yukari with a playful smile.

Yukari knocked on the door and waited a few seconds.

_'I'm really going to meet her mother,'_ thought Kaoru.

Kaoru and Yukari waited patiently at the door and they slight footsteps approach the door. Kaoru bit his lower lip because he was nervous with fear. He looked down to his feet. The door opened and Kaoru looked up within seconds.

"Hello mom," said Yukari.

"Hi dear, who's this friend of yours?" the woman asked.

"This is my friend, Kaoru Hitachiin," Yukari gestured to Kaoru.

"Nice too finally meet you Ayuzawa-san," Kaoru said with a nervous smile.

"Pleasure is all mine. Please, come in," said Ayuzawa.

"Um, about that mom, I'm going over to Kaoru's house, if that's alright with you, can I?" Yukari asked with begging eyes.

Misaki Ayuzawa studied Kaoru for a few seconds and nodded her head. "Sure Yukari, when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, maybe later tonight around nine o'clock," replied Yukari.

"Okay, have a good visit," said Ayuzawa with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Ayuzawa-san," said Kaoru as the two teens started walking away slowly.

"No need to be so formal, call me Misaki," she said waving goodbye to the two teens.

_'She seems to be an okay person. But, I got to say, Yukari sure does look like her mother," _thought Kaoru.

"What did you mean by we have to go somewhere important? It's not that important now, is it?" asked Yukari.

"Uh, I just wanted to get out of the house so I can meet your mother. Besides, I want you to meet my mother also," replied Kaoru.

Yukari gave off a small sigh and looked at Kaoru. "So anyways Kaoru, what'd you think of my mother?"

"I thought she was okay. She seems like a really nice, caring and thoughtful person," Kaoru gave genuine words.

"Aw, thanks. You deserve a hug for saying such nice words about my mother," said Yukari as she hugged Kaoru.

"Uh, thanks," said Kaoru. _'Idiotic tingly feeling in stomach go away! Weird... I suddenly want to... No! Don't think like this Kaoru! Get a hold of yourself!'_

_'I want this to last forever... I wonder if Kaoru knows I love him? No, I shouldn't tell him,' _thought Yukari.

Yukari broke away from the hug and the two continued walking in another awkward silence.

"Yukari, I'm going to call my limo driver, my house is way to far away to walk," said Kaoru as he pulled out his cellphone. Yukari nodded her head in understading.

_"Hey Katashi, could you pick me and my friend up? We're by the school... Okay, see you then," _said Kaoru as he hung up his cellphone.

"Do we wait for your driver?" asked Yukari.

"Yep. We wait then we sit down on that nearby bench and wait patiently for five minutes," said Kaoru as he walked over to the bench and sat down.

Yukari gave Kaoru and odd look. Kaoru just had a plain old curious expression plastered on his face.

Kaoru patted the bench motioning for Yukari to sit beside him. Yukari tilted her head to the side and put it back to normal with a smile, she walked over toward Kaoru and sat beside him.

"This is nice," Yukari said awkwardly.

"Yes, very. I have a question," said Kaoru.

"'Kay, ask away Kaoru," Yukari said with a slight smile.

"What if I asked you... Nevermind, it's a stupid question," Kaoru said as he looked else where.

"C'mon, please Kaoru? I want to know the question, please. I won't laugh or say anything mean about it," Yukari begged with puppy dog eyes.

Kaoru gave off a small sigh of defeat. "What if I asked you... Asked you... Oooh! Limo is here, lets get in!" Kaoru said jumping up from the bench and running toward the limo.

Yukari gave Kaoru a slight glare then followed after him. Yukari got into the limo and then Kaoru got in after her.

"So what were you going to ask me?" Yukari asked with a smirk.

"Do you really want to know?" Kaoru questioned her with a blank face and monotone voice.

"Yes please," said Yukari.

"Okay, here goes nothing," started Kaoru. "What if I asked you... How would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" _'Lucky I didn't say the real thing.'_

"Go out on a date... With you?" Yukari asked confused.

Kaoru nodded his head with a slight smile.

"Um, okay..." said Yukari as she looked out the window. _'What the hell did he just ask me? Oh no, this is going to be so weird!'_

_'I just asked her out... I just FREAKIN' ASKED YUKARI OUT! MY BEST FRIEND! I JUST ASKED MY BEST FRIEND OF A FEW DAYS OUT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Okay, okay... Calm down Kaoru, tomorrow night is going to go smoothly,' _thought Kaoru.

"We're here," Katashi said.

"Okay," said Kaoru as the two teens got out of the limo.

Once Yukari stepped out of the limo, she was dumbfounded.

"Do you like it?" Kaoru asked with a grin.

"Of course! It's huge..." said Yukari.

"It's not that huge, it's just the same old usual normal house," stated Kaoru.

"A normal house?" Yukari said walking with Kaoru up the stairs.

"Are you ready to come inside and meet my mother?" asked Kaoru.

"Um, yeah," replied Yukari.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and again, I'm sorry it took a while for me to update! :(<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Hide Secrets

**This is chapter 7! ^.^ I decided to update early because... I don't know, I just felt like it. But anyways, please review! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Don't Hide Secrets**

Yukari and Kaoru walked into the house to be greeted with the sounds of laughter and screaming.

"What's that?" asked Yukari as the two walked closer to the sound.

Kaoru nodded his head as he looked at the next door where the screams and laughter was coming from. "I don't know, but whatever it is I just hope it's not my mother."

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, you keep cracking me up!" said Haruhi with a giggle.<p>

"Oh really? Then that's good... I have a question," said Hikaru.

"Okay, what is it?" said Haruhi. "Do you think Kaoru and Kurou will accept us dating?" asked Hikaru.

Haruhi looked Hikaru in the eyes with emotion. Genuine emotion. "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to ask the two of them."

Just then, Hikaru and Haruhi heard the door open. The two swiftly moved their heads to the direction of the door. And they saw Kaoru and Yukari standing there in the doorway.

"Mom... What are you doi- Hey Hikaru!" said Kaoru walking over to him and giving him a high-five. "Where's Kurou, is he at home?"

"Yeah, he's in your room playing video games. He decided to come over with me so he could visit you and I could visit your mother," replied Hikaru.

"Who's your friend Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

Kaoru looked behind him and saw Yukari still standing there. "Oh, this is Yukari. Yukari Ayuzawa. She was the girl I was telling you about mom."

"I heard of you. Kurou was telling me about you yesterday," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"It's finally nice too meet you Yukari! I'm Haruhi Hitachiin. Kaoru's mom," squealed Haruhi as she walked over to Yukari and hugged her.

_'Kaoru and Kurou were talking about me? I wonder who else was talking about me,' _thought Yukari. "It's finally nice to meet my two best friends parents."

"Aw, she's sweet. Isn't she Kaoru?" said Haruhi as she patted Kaoru's back.

"Yeah, she is," Kaoru blushed slightly. Yukari also had a faint blush painted on her cheeks.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked from behind Yukari.

Everyone in the room faced behind Yukari and saw Kurou.

"Hey Kurou, do you want to go to my room? Yukari is here," said Kaoru with a smile.

"Hey Yukari. Let's go," said Kurou. Yukari nodded her head up and down in agreement. The trio walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"I wonder who's going to get the girl," said Hikaru with curiousity in his voice.

"I don't know. I just hope they don't fight over her like you and your brother did. But whoever ends up with her, I just hope everyone accepts it and are happy," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"So what were you two doing?" Kurou asked with a smirk<p>

"Nothing. I think I met my grandpa. So there is a possibility that my mother's previous name was Haruhi Fujioka. But oh well, I'm not sure so I'll ask her later," said Kaoru.

"Strange..." said Yukari.

Both Kurou and Kaoru looked at Yukari at the same time and had curiosity written all over there face. "What's strange?" they asked in unison.

"You know, you two act like twins. But I know you aren't twins," replied Yukari.

"How do you know we aren't twins? Kaoru and I are exactly alike in features but not mentally," said Kurou.

"The both of you have your similarities but you're very different from each other," said Yukari.

"We know that, but a lot of people mistake us for twins," stated Kaoru with a small pout.

"I could tell. Now Kaoru where is your room?" asked Yukari.

Kaoru and Kurou looked at each other with devilish smirks. Yukari looked up at the two Hitachiin's and had a question.

"Why are you two smirking?" she asked. Kaoru and Kurou looked at Yukari with a wide grin.

* * *

><p>"So Haruhi. I'm not good at these kinds of things, but how long have we been dating?" asked Hikaru.<p>

"We've been dating for about four months now," replied Haruhi. _'I still love you Kaoru, and I hope that you'd wish me to be happy and move on,' _she thought.

"Already? Doesn't seem that long. But it was really hard to keep this a secret and I don't think I can take this any longer!" Hikaru whined circling the couches in the room. "I know I've already signed the divorce papers two years ago. Kurou didn't take it so well that his mother and I were divorcing. He was only twelve."

"Yeah," said Haruhi as she looked out the window. "I wonder how they'll react if Kurou and Kaoru find out we're dating."

Hikaru nodded his head as he sat down beside Haruhi on the couch. "I wonder how it became to be that Kurou and Kaoru look alike and they were born on the same day. I still remember that time."

"It was the happiest moment of my life," said Haruhi as she leaned on Hikaru. Hikaru played with strands of Haruhi's brown hair and smiled.

"I love you Haruhi," Hikaru whispered. Haruhi smiled at his statement.

Just then they heard a scream and they both stood up from the couch and ran out the door. They looked down the hall and saw... Kaoru and Kurou carrying Yukari.

"Put me down you two!" Yukari whined. "Not yet, we're taking you to my room," said Kaoru.

Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other and gave off a little chuckle.

"That was just like us when we were in high school," said Hikaru with a grin in laughter. "You got that right," said Hauhi.

Kaoru looked at Kurou with big eyes. "Did you hear that?" asked Kurou. "Hear what?" said Kaoru.

Both Kaoru and Kurou looked behind and them and saw their parents standing there watching them. There mouths dropped and had big eyes. By accident, they dropped Yukari on the ground.

"Ow, that hurt!" said Yukari. Haruhi and Hikaru walked over to the trio and smiled.

"It's like you three are repeating our actions in high school. Your mother, father and me would do things like this," said Hikaru as he smiled his big goofy smile.

"You mean like repeating memories?" Yukari asked as she got up off the floor.

"Yes, just like repeating memories. But differently," said Haruhi as she looked Yukari in the eyes.

"Well, you three should go ahead and do whatever you want and Haruhi and I will do whatever we want in the room," said Hikaru.

"Wait, you and my mom are dating?" asked Kaoru.

Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other immediately with shock written on their faces.

_'This kid is damn smart,' _thought Hikaru.

"Well it's obvious they're dating. Don't you get it? My father divorced my mom two years ago and I've always known he loved your mom. Plus he's been coming here a lot to see your mom," said Kurou.

"So, you know?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Yeah. Besides, I've been reading _your diary_!" said Kurou as he skipped down the hall with a laugh.

"COME BACK HERE KUROU! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" yelled Hikaru as he chased after his son down the hall.

"Kaoru, are you okay with this?" asked Haruhi once the yelling faded.

Kaoru looked up at Haruhi with a blank face. "Yes, I'm okay with this mom. I'm just happy you found someone else to be happy with," he said as he hugged his mom.

_'Aw, that's so sweet,' _thought Yukari.

"Thank you Kaoru," whispered Haruhi.

It was silent for a few seconds until the yelling came into hearing range again.

"KAORU! KAORU! HELP MEEEEE!" shouted Kurou as he started running down the hall again with Hikaru right behind him.

Kaoru had a smirk on his face then looked at Yukari. "Okay, I'll help." Kaoru grabbed Yukari's hand and started running toward Kurou. Once Kaoru got close to Kurou, he grabbed his hand just in time and the trio started running off.

Hikaru almost tripped and watched the three run off.

"Well, looks like you lost this round," said Haruhi as she walked up to Hikaru.

"Yeah, but I'll get him sometime," said Hikaru as he shot a death glare to Kurou.

"TO BAD!" yelled Kurou just before he went out of sight.

"Is Kaoru okay with this?" asked Hikaru as the two started walking back to the room they were in previously.

"He's totally fine with it," replied Haruhi.

"Good, now lets just hope we can become a successful and happy family," said Hikaru as he picked up Haruhi bridal style and kissed her on the lips.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I appreciate it. Chapter 8 should be up either Monday or Tuesday, I'm not sure since I have a busy schedule. Please review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Fourteen Years

**Hey guys/girls who are reading this! ^.^ I actually got to update a lot quicker. I hope you're satisfied with this long chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this, I'm not even sure why... -.-' But anyways, I thank the supporters of this story! I love you! Lol, I got bored. :P Please review and I hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Fourteen Years**

Yukari, Kaoru and Kurou ran down the halls for several minutes. They finally came to a stop and they saw a sign on a door that said 'Kaoru's Room.'

"Here we are!" Kaoru and Kurou said in unison with a grin as they stood on either side of the door doing the 'tah-dah' pose.

"You two are dorks," stated Yukari as she walked passed them into the room. The second Yukari laid eyes of Kaoru's bedroom. She was dumbfounded. "Wow, Kaoru! This is your bedroom? It's the size of my apartment!"

"It's not that great, my mom has a larger room!" Kaoru said with a smile skipping into the room.

"Yeah, Kaoru is right. My dad also has a larger room then this," said Kurou as he stood behind Yukari.

Yukari gave off an irritated sigh and continued walking deeper into the colossal room. Yukari walked to the middle of the room to come face-to-face with a 72' inch plasma screen t.v.. "Who wants to play Modern Warfare 3 with me?" Yukari asked turning to the two boys sitting on the bed.

Both Kaoru and Kurou looked at each other with smirks plastered on their faces and then looked at Yukari. "Are you challenging us?" they asked unison.

"Of course I'm challenging you. I consider this a match," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, this is war," Kurou said as he and Kaoru jumped off the bed and ran towards Yukari. Kaoru walked closer to the t.v. and picked up three remotes. He walked back toward the awaiting Kurou and Yukari then he gave them each one remote.

"This should be so much fun," said Yukari as she sat down on a beanbag. Kaoru and Kurou copied her actions and also sat down on the other two coloured beanbags.

Kaoru sat on the far left. Kurou sat on the far right and Yukari sat in between the two mirrors.

The three were playing Modern Warfare 3 for hours until a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" said Kaoru as he continued playing with his two friends Kurou and Yukari.

"Kaoru, dinner is ready," a butler said.

Kaoru looked over at his butler named Daito and smiled. "'Kay Daito, we'll be down in a minute. We just need to finished this one last match."

"Very well," said Daito as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what they're doing in the bedroom," Haruhi wondered as she and Hikaru walked down the stairs.<p>

"I don't know, but whatever it is I bet it's interesting," said Hikaru.

"Fujioka-san, they said that they would be down in a minute," said Daito as he waited down the stairs for Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Okay, thank you for telling us Daito, and by the way, you can just call me Haruhi," said Haruhi once she and Hikaru reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I will try to get used to calling you that," Daito bowed with a smile and 'the couple' walked into the dining room.

"Do you think this will work? I haven't seen my dad for almost fourteen years and he's coming over tonight," said Haruhi as she sat down on one of the chairs. "This is the first time Kaoru is going to meet my dad."

"Don't worry Haruhi, you'll never know until it happens," said Hikaru as he sat down beside her. "Look on the bright side, maybe Kaoru will love him."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I just hope he does," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Yukari gave off a laugh as she stood up. "That was fun, I didn't know you two were so horrible at playing this game."<p>

"That was just luck," said Kurou with a slight glare.

"Nope, it wasn't luck. I barely play Modern Warfare 3 and I'm better. How long have you two been playing?" she asked as the three walked out of the bedroom.

"I don't know, almost about a month now," replied Kaoru.

"Oh," said Yukari.

The short walk was silent until the mirrors broke it.

"Whoever gets to the dining room last is a big chicken!" Kaoru and Kurou yelled in unison as they started running down the stairs leaving Yukari alone.

Yukari gave off a sigh as she stood on top of the staircase. "They're so idiotic," she mumbled to herself. _'I don't even know my way around here.' _

Yukari started walking down the stairs in confusion. "Where am I going?"

"Excuse me little girl," a voice said.

Yukari turned around and smiled a big bright smile. "Hello Fujioka-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Yukari, I didn't know that was you. I'm here visiting my little girl. Do you know the way to the dining room?" asked Ranka.

"Um, I don't know the way there, I'm lost too. Maybe I'll ask one of the maids," said Yukari as she walked off. Ranka followed behind Yukari.

Yukari and Ranka walked for a few minutes until they ran into a maid.

"Excuse me," said Yukari.

The maid turned around to come face-to-face with Yukari. "Oh hello. You must be Yukari Ayuzawa, correct?" the maid asked.

"Um, yes," replied Yukari.

"Okay. Fujioka-sama, the dining room is over there, if you'd please," the maid said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you, I'll see you later Yukari!" said Ranka as he walked down the colossal hall.

"Um, I should go with him too," said Yukari as she was about to walk off but to only be stopped by the maid grabbing her wrist.

The maid nodded her head from left to right with a smile. "Young master Kaoru and Kurou told me to dress you up. They wanted you to be in a dress and to look very beautiful." The maid had a smirk plastered on her face.

"They what?" Yukari had wide eyes. She wasn't expecting this at all!

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, where's Yukari?" Haruhi asked as he and Kurou came walking in the dining room.<p>

"I don't know, Kurou and I ditched her somewhere," Kaoru said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You can't just dit-" Haruhi was about to say but to only be cut off by singing.

"~Haruhi! My dear little Haruhi!~" Ranka said running toward her and giving her a death hug.

"Dad, please don't," Haruhi stuggled to say.

Ranka pulled away from the hug and looked at Haruhi with a smile. "It's so good to see my daughter again! I haven't seen you in a long time!" he whined.

"Fujioka-sama, you're my mom's father?" Kaoru asked surprised with wide eyes.

Ranka turned around and saw two boys that looked identical. "Oh Kaoru boy, nice too see you again! Is this your twin brother?" asked Ranka walking over to Kaoru and Kurou.

Kaoru and Kurou exchanged glances for a quick second then looked back at Ranka. "This is not my twin brother, he's my cousin," Kaoru replied.

"Is that so? You two look alike. And yes, I am your mother's father. So this means I'm your grandpa!" Ranka squealed out excitedly with delight. Ranka moved closer to Kaoru and gave him one of his death hugs.

While Ranka was giving Kaoru his death hugs, Kurou walked over near his dad and sat beside him. "Who's that?"

"You mean Ranka Fujioka? He's Haruhi's father. So that's Kaoru's grandpa. He's always been like that. Let me ask you a question," said Hikaru.

"Okay," stated Kurou.

"How and why did you ditch Yukari in this house? She doesn't even know the way around," asked Hikaru.

"We ditched her near the staircase after Kaoru and I announced a game. So Yukari is last which makes her a big chicken. Before Kaoru and I were about to step foot in the dining room, we asked one of the maids to look for Yukari and dress her up very pretty," Kurou said with a smirk.

"Nice," Hikaru laughed. _'Kurou and little Kaoru have mine and my beloved brother's personality.' _

"Dad, let Kaoru go please," asked Haruhi as she walked over to the two.

Ranka stopped hugging Kaoru and gave a frown. "Aw, but I wanted to bond with my grandson! By the way Kaoru, where is Yukari? I saw her in the halls before I came here."

"Um... I don't know. Kurou and I ditched her and we asked one of the maids to dress her up into a dress and to make her look very beautiful," said Kaoru.

"How sweet! I didn't know you had a crush on her. The first time I saw you two in the park earlier today, I thought you were your father because you look so much like him. And I'm sorry that I pinched you," said Ranka.

"It's alright," said Kaoru. "Wait, I don't have a crush on Yukari!"

"Okay, whatever you say. It's only a matter of time before you fall for her," Ranka said with a squeal.

Kaoru gave off a small sigh after hearing Ranka's comment. _'I. Am. Not. Going. To. Fall. For. My. Best. Friend!' _Kaoru thought.

"Wait, you met Kaoru earlier today?" Haruhi asked confused. Ranka nodded his head up and down with a smile.

"I'll be back, I'm going to look for Yukari," said Kaoru as he was about to open the door but it was suddenly open.

Yukari walked through the door. Both Kurou and Kaoru looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. They were both shocked. Yukari seemed to be the only interesting thing in the room to the two teenage boys.

Yukari wore a magenta coloured strapless dress that reached her thighs. Black high heels and a wig that matched her hair, it reached to her shoulders.

"Wow. Yukari dear you look so beautiful!" Ranka squealed out making Kaoru and Kurou snap out of being distracted by her.

"Thank you Fujioka-sama," Yukari smiled.

"Y-Yukari, hey," Kaoru started. "Why don't you sit between Kurou and I?"

"Okay," she said walking over to Kurou and sitting beside him. Kaoru walked over to where Kurou sat in between his father and Yukari. Kaoru sat on the left of Yukari. Haruhi sat beside Hikaru and Ranka sat across from Haruhi.

"It's nice to see you again Fujioka-sama. This is my son, Kurou," said Hikaru gesturing to Kurou.

"Oh, so this is your son. Kaoru and Kurou sure do look alike. And I'm assuming you're taking care of my Haruhi?" asked Ranka,

"Yes, I'm taking good care of her. And I promise I won't break her heart," said Hikaru.

"I hope you don't or I'm going to have to kill you," said Ranka with a smile.

The room had a silence to it. It was an awkward silence lingering in the atmosphere.

"When are we going to eat?" Kaoru and Kurou asked in unison.

"When everyone else gets here," replied Haruhi.

_'I wonder who this "everyone" else is,' _thought Kaoru.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you really liked this chapter! I really put a lot of effort in this chapter. It took me almost... 2 or 3 hours altogether to write this because I kept taking breaks because my mother wanted me to go shopping with her. . But oh well, I got about $200 from her! :P It was quite fun. By the way, please review! I'd appreciate it! :D (I know I always say that xD) I'll try to update again as soon as possible! :D Again, thanks!<strong>

**I also posted up a new story called 'Haruhi's A Bad Teacher.' I got bored and I wanted to do something so I wanted to do that. Rating may change quickly. BEWARE: HARUHI IS A W**** IN THAT STORY! You could read it if you'd like, I don't really care who reads it. :P Just please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Adults and Teens

**This is chapter 9! ^.^ I was writing it while I was in Bemedji, Minnesota. I was on my way home to Canada while I was writing it, as you already know! :3 Decided to update early! :D Please review or... R&R I don't know... But please review! ^.^ I hope you like this story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Adults and Teens**

The six sat in silence once again. The only noise was the breaths of the wealthy billionairs.

"Haruhi, your friends are here," said a maid that entered the dining room.

"Let them in please," said Haruhi with a smile.

Ranka gave Haruhi a weird look with his eyes. "Why do your maid call you by Haruhi?" asked Ranka.

"Because, I'm used to being called Haruhi," replied Haruhi.

"Haruhi dear, I should be going now. Sorry I have to leave so early," said Ranka as he stood up from his seat.

"Bye dad," said Haruhi. And with that, Ranka walked out the door.

While Haruhi and Hikaru were talking, Yukari, Kaoru and Kurou were listening on there conversation.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Yukari as she stood up from her seat.

"The bathroom is the fifth door on the left if you're wondering," said Kurou.

"Thanks," she said as she walked out of the dining room.

Yukari walked down the hall and made it to the fourth door. She was about to walk to the fifth door but to only be interrupted by an irritating voice yelling out her name.

"Yukari! Hey, what are you doing here?" Tamiko asked running over to her with Shizuka following behind.

"Uh, how'd you find me? Aren't you supposed to be at your house and not the Hitachiin estate?" asked Yukari, ignoring Tamiko's question.

"I was invited here along with my father. I was going to use the bathroom too but then I saw you there. That's how I found you," replied Tamiko.

"No, that's not how it goes. I was going to escort him to the bathroom since he doesn't know his way around here yet and then I saw you and pointed you out to him," said Shizuka.

"Right, anyways. Is it just you two here or are your parents here too?" asked Yukari.

"Tamaki Suoh, Tamiko Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Satomi Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Natsumi Morinozuka, my father Kyoya Ootori and me," said Shizuka. "Also Hikaru Hitachiin, Haruhi Hitachiin, Kurou Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin and you obviously."

Yukari's mouth dropped and her eyes were the size of dinner plates. "There all here!" she screamed.

"Yeah, isn't this great? We can all be a family including our parents!" the blonde bubbly teen said with a grin.

Yukari gave off a sigh and started walking back to the dining room.

"Yukari, aren't you going to use the bathroom?" asked Tamiko.

She looked back at Tamiko and gave off another sigh. "I'm going to skip it."

* * *

><p>"Mom, is this what you mean by "everyone"?" asked Kaoru as he watched his friends and their parents pile into the room.<p>

"Yes Kaoru, this is what I mean," Haruhi said with a smile.

Mitsukuni walked into the dining room along with his son, Satomi. Takashi and his son Natsumi too walked into the doom as well..

"Hey Satomi-sempai and Natsumi-sempai," Kaoru and Kurou said in unison with a smile as they walked over to the two.

"Hey Kao-chan and Ku-chan," said Satomi with a big bright smile.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, but all I know is that I was invited here, along with my father," replied Satomi.

"Uh..." said Kaoru. "I'll be right back." Kaoru walked over to where Haruhi was talking with Takashi, Mitsukuni, Hikaru and her father. "Mom, you know these people?"

"In fact, I do. They're my friends. I've been friends with them since I was in high school," replied Haruhi.

"Really? Wow... I'm friends with my mother's friends children," mumbled Kaoru as he walked back to Kurou, Satomi and Natsumi.

"Is it just you two here?" asked Kurou.

Satomi whipped his head from left to right in a flash. "Tami-chan and Shizu-chan are here also."

"Oh, I didn't know because they haven't come in yet," said Kurou.

Kurou and Kaoru heard the door open and swiftly moved there heads to look at who was entering the room. They saw an irritated Yukari walk into the dining room followed by a bubbly Tamiko and a straight-faced Shizuka.

"You know what I think Natsumi?" asked Satomi once Kaoru and Kurou ran over to Tamiko, Shizuka and Yukari.

"What do you think?" questioned Natsumi.

"I think Kao-can and Ku-chan are already developing feelings for Yuka-chan. The way they act around her, it's getting obvious they're starting to develope those feelings for her," stated Satomi.

Both Natsumi and Satomi walked over to the table and took there seats. The two observed how Kaoru and Kurou both acted around Yukari.

Yukari walked over to Natsumi and Satomi with a smile. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hi Yuka-chan!" said Satomi.

Before anyone else could say anything else, they heard Kaoru and Kurou yelling something out. The trio looked at Kaoru, Kurou, Tamiko and Shizuka.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Kaoru and Kurou chorused.

"I'm not a pervert! Mommy, the little devils are being mean!" whined Tamiko.

Yukari couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"Look at that, it was just like Tono, Kaoru and I when we were in high school," said Hikaru with a laugh.<p>

Hunny and Haruhi watched them as well and started laughing.

Without anyones notice, Tamaki and Kyoya entered the room and looked around.

"Look! Look! Kyoya look! My daughter is in a dress!" Tamaki squealed as he ran over to Haruhi, Hikaru, Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"Tama-chan and Kyo-chan, hey!" said Mitsukuni with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Tono, Kyoya-sempai. It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Hikaru as he got up from his seat.

"It has. How have you all been?" asked Kyoya.

"We've been good. Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai, I want you to look over there," said Haruhi as she pointed at Kaoru, Kurou, Tamiko and Shizuka.

Kyoya couldn't help but laugh. As for Tamaki, he just looked confused.

"Why am I looking at them?" asked Tamaki.

Hikaru gave off a sigh. "Because, doesn't it remind you of something? Like when we were in high school?"

Tamaki had to think about it for a few seconds until a light bulb went off in his head. "I remember! It reminds me of our high school days," said Tamaki with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Will you three just shut the hell up?" asked Shizuka as he got more irritated by the second.<p>

"But mommy! The devils won't shut up," whined Tamiko.

Yukari walked over to the foursome followed by Satomi and Natsumi.

"Can you three be quiet?" asked Yukari as she glared at them.

"Okay," Kaoru, Kurou and Tamiko said in harmony as they lowered their heads.

"Thank you Yukari," said Shizuka with a smile.

"You're welcome. So I see you're all here, including your fathers," said Yukari as she turned around to face the chattering an laughter of adults.

"The most wealthiest billionairs," stated Shizuka.

Yukari nodded her head and continued observing the adults.

"Yuka-chan, follow me!" said Satomi as he grabbed her hand and led her to the six adults. "Dad, this is Yukari Ayuzawa, the girl I've been telling you about."

Mitsukuni looked at Satomi and Yukari with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Satomi has been telling me a lot about you. I'm Mistukuni Haninozuka," said Mitsukuni.

"It's nice to meet you," said Yukari as she bowed. _'So Satomi, Kaoru and Kurou already told their parents about me.' _she thought.

Kyoya turned around the face Yukari. "You must be Yukari Ayuzawa, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct," replied Yukari. _'I'm guessing this is Shizuka's father since they both look exactly alike just like Satomi looks like his father.' _"Are you Kyoya Ootori?" asked Yukari.

"In fact, I am. It's finally nice to meet the nice young lady Shizuka has been talking about non-stop," said Kyoya with a smirk.

Before Yukari could think, a voice interrupted.

"Oh, you must be Yukari Ayuzawa! Tamiko has been telling me a lot about you!" squealed Tamaki with a smile.

"He's been talking about me too?" Yukari asked confused. _'Kaoru, Kurou, Satomi, Shizuka and Tamiko. Great, just great. I doubt Natsumi has been talking about me too.'_

"Mori-sempai, it's Yukari!" said Tamaki ignoring Yukari's question.

Takashi turned around to face the small fragile girl named Yukari. "I've heard a lot about you. Natsumi has been telling me a lot about you and the host club he's in," said Takashi with a slight smile.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you all," said Yukari with a smile.

"You're so sweet just like Haruhi when we were in high school!" said Tamaki with a smile.

* * *

><p>Tamiko, Shizuka, Natsumi, Kurou and Kaoru looked over at the adults including Satomi and Yukari when Tamaki yelled out, "you're so sweet just like Haruhi when we were in high school!"<p>

"I see she just met our parents," said Shizuka.

"Yeah," said Natsumi and Tamiko.

"I hope my dad isn't embarrassing me!" Tamiko said with his hands over his face.

"Don't worry Tamiko, I doubt he's even embarrassing you," said Shizuka with a smirk on his face. Being the son of the cool type, Shizuka knows his best friend will be embarrassed.

They heard the adults laugh and Hikaru say, "Tamiko accidentally fell onto a girl and his face was on her chest? That's priceless!"

The teens started laughing away loudly. And as for Tamiko, his face was a dark shade of crimson red.

"Dad!" said Tamiko running over to his father, Tamaki. "I told you not to tell anyone that story!"

"Sorry Tamiko, I just had to," said Tamaki. "What was I suppose to do? Tell them you were to afraid just to go on the merry-go-round last month?"

Tamiko's eyes went huge and his face turned a darker shade. "Dad!" he whined.

Yukari and Satomi were laughing away, they were almost rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry Tamiko, but I can't help but laugh," said Yukari as she held her stomach in pain.

"Me too Tami-chan, sorry!" said Satomi as he did the same thing.

Tamiko gave off a sigh and walked back to Shizuka and the others.

Yukari's and Satomi's laughter slowly died down. They walked over to the group with Kaoru, Kurou, Natsumi, Shizuka and Tamiko.

The teens were talking for several minutes... And minutes... And minutes...

"Everyone, lets please sit down. The food should be arriving any minute," Hikaru announced.

Everyone sat at there respectful seats and stayed quite until the food arrived a minute later.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10: XMas, BDays and Weddings

**I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! :( I've just been so busy. Just a little heads-up, this chapter is a **_**long**_** one. I'm probably going to be writing long chapters ONCE in a while, on special occassions. It took me about five to seven hours to write this. You're lucky I'm writing this for you and me! That's how long I've been sitting on my butt. -.-' But I don't mind, I like writing this story. I think it's my favourite out of all my other stories! ^.^ I just loved writing this! I just absolutely loved writing this chapter! I feel like a hermit... A thirteen year old girl, sitting in her room the day before Christmas for over four hours, lol. I started writing this chapter in the morning, December 24th. I'm probably going to be finished, December 25th, in the morning or afternoon. I don't know. But this is past tense, so you might not get it since I posted this up on December 25, in the evening. (Night). So you're probably reading this random note of mine. I'll be expecting your future selves to be reviewing tonight or tomorrow! ^.^**

**This is the LONGEST chapter I've ever written so far. It took up 43KB. But I don't mind. :D The other chapters are usually up to 5-11KB. But this is a special chapter. It's a Christmas special! ^.^ Don't worry, the story is still continuing. There's still more to come! By the way, during the wedding part, I just skipped a lot of the words the priest is suppose to say because I forgot the words! . Sorry 'bout that... Just by writing about that girl named 'Saiko,' it got me so damn angry! Haha, even though I had to make her up. I just hate that women, Saiko! I know you're probably thinking I'm weird, don't deny it. ;)**

**I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. Thank you to all who reviewed this story. I truly appreciate it. And please review. Have a great Christmas and happy holidays! -Jazzy.B (P.S. Please don't joke about my initials... I know, I hate it too because it's 'JB').**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Christmas, Birthdays & Wedding Bells**

Thirteen beings sat in the middle of the dining room eating their dinner. It went by in a flash. So much laughter and smiles were set out. Everybody was happy to have dinner with each other. It has been a while. Especially with the main hosts, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Mitsukuni, Takashi and Haruhi. They've never had time with each other that much, and they actually enjoyed there time together again.

But one memory still haunts one single host.

The one she loved. The one she cherished memories with. The one she lost...

"Haruhi, how have things been lately?" Kyoya asked with a faint smile.

Haruhi snapped out of her day dream and looked at Kyoya. "It's been good. Kaoru has been growing quickly these past few years," Haruhi gestured her hands to her fifteen year old son, Kaoru.

Kyoya gave a quick glance at Kaoru and nodded with a smile.

Silence lingered in the room. No voices spoke. It was pure silence.

"This has been nice. But I think little Tamiko and I have to go now," Tamaki broke the silence. "It was nice seeing you all again, bye! Bye Haruhi!"

"See you later," Yukari, Kurou and Kaoru said, along with a few of the adults.

"Bye, see you guys at school," Tamiko waved his friends goodbye. And with that, the two idiotic blondes walked out of the dining room and into their limo to go back home to the Suoh estate.

"Yeah, I think Takashi, Natsumi, Satomi and I have to go aswell," said Mitsukuni. "It was nice seeing you all again, bye."

Takashi, Natsumi, Satomi and Mitskuni stood up from there respectful seats and each smiled a soft smile.

"See you later Satomi-sempai and Natsumi-sempai," Kaoru and Kurou waved their hands with smiles.

"Same goes to you Kao-chan and Ku-chan," Satomi gave a bright smile.

Natsumi nodded, same with Shizuka.

"Later Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai," said Hikaru. Haruhi gave a smile as her way of saying goodbye. Takashi nodded his head as a response.

"Bye Hika-chan, Haru-chan and Kyo-chan," exclaimed Mitsukuni.

The four tall... and short, walked out of the room without another single word.

Kyoya gave his son, Shizuka a knowing look and Shizuka nodded in response. Shizuka being the son of... well, Kyoya Ootori, always knows what the benefits and blah blah blah are... He's everything his father is. Smart, cool, and cute! **(A/N: I want to use hot! But, it'd be weird if I did...)**

"This has been quite nice, but I think it's time that Shizuka and I leave now," Kyoya announced as he stood up from his chair. Shizuka did the same.

"Yes, I will see you three at school, starting Monday. Have a good weekend," Shizuka said with a smile.

"Bye Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi and Hikaru said, waving goodbye to him.

"Later Shizuka-sempai," Yukari, Kaoru and Kurou said in sync.

The two identical son and father walked out of the dining room without another word.

"That was awkward," Hikaru stated. Everybody in the room nodded their head in agreement to Hikaru's statement.

"I think I should get home now, my mother is probably waiting for me," Yukari said as she stood up from her seat.

"Alright Yukari. It was nice getting to meet you, I'll get a limo to send you home," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Fujioka-san," Yukari bowed.

"You're welcome, and please, call me Haruhi," Haruhi gave a smile to Yukari.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Kurou watched the two females interact with each other. They watched with innocent eyes. Curious to know where the conversation was headed too.

"Okay," Yukari said awkwardly.

"Let me show you out," Haruhi said as she walked out the dining room with Yukari.

Before Yukari and Haruhi went out the door, Yukari waved her hand goodbye.

Right before any of the teen boys could speak, Hikaru chose the moment to shout out a question.

"Who's the one who has the biggest crush on Yukari. Kaoru or Kurou?" Hikaru shouted with a smirk. Obviously, Hikaru had his intentions set on shouting out the question because he wanted to block out anyone that were to interrupt.

Both Kaoru and Kurou looked at each other then back at Hikaru with a look Hikaru couldn't describe.

"What?" Hikaru questioned as he leaned back in his seat, eyes closed.

"We don't have a crush on Yukari," Kaoru and Kurou said in unison as they too, leaned back in there seats.

"C'mon, you can tell me! I saw the way you two act around her, it's _way_ obvious you two have feelings for her," said Hikaru.

Kaoru and Kurou gave off a sigh and looked at Hikaru. "Dad, I don't have a crush on Yukari, nor does Kaoru," said Kurou.

"If you say so. But what Ranka said, it's only a matter of time before one of you fall her and make her your own," stated Hikaru as he got up from his seat and walked out of the room.

Kaoru and Kurou looked at each other with confused expressions. They ignored Hikaru's question and went up to Kaoru's room to play video games.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Months Later...<strong>_

Months have passed in the life of Kaoru Hitachiin.

Kaoru and Kurou still have yet, to discover their feelings for Yukari. They're still oblivous to that fact. Soon, they might have competition in the future if they're too late to realize their feelings for Yukari.

The group of Kaoru, Kurou, Yukari, Tamiko, Shizuka, Satomi and Natsumi continue to grow in the world of wealth. Together, they fight whatever comes in there way. They'll stick together until the end. Until time stops...

"Kaoru, guess what tomorrow is?" Kurou asked with a grin.

Kaoru looked up from his video game to look at Kurou. "Uh... I don't know. Tell me."

"You idiot," said Yukari as she walked up to the two. "It's Christmas, and my birthday, remember?"

Kaoru had to think about it. Once he thought about it enough, a smile grew on his face. "Oh yeah!"

"And our parents wedding, you can't forget about that," Kurou added.

"Right, I forgot all about it. When did your dad propose to my mom?" Kaoru asked.

"Last month," Kurou replied. "But I'm not going to be used to calling Haruhi my 'mom' and calling you my brother!"

"And I'm not going to be used to calling Hikaru my 'dad' and calling you my brother either!" whined Kaoru.

"You two dorks, stop acting like little toddlers," said Yukari. Yukari walked away from the duo and continued cleaning up music room three.

"So Kaoru, what did you get Yukari and the rest of the guys?" Kurou asked with curiousity.

"Still thinking about it," said Kaoru as he went back to playing with his hand held gaming system.

Kurou gave off a sigh and grabbed the small hand held gaming system out of Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru looked up and gave Kurou a glare. "Give it back!"

Kurou swiftly moved his head from left to right with a smile. "Come to the other room with me. I want to show you what I got for Yukari, then I'll give it back."

Kaoru sighed and mumbled a small, "okay."

Kaoru followed Kurou to the other room. Kurou locked the door and flipped the light switch on.

"This is what I got for her," Kurou said as he reached into his pocket to reveal a small box on the palm of his hands.

"Dude, no way! You're going to propose to her? Since when were you two dating?" Kaoru asked, completely shocked.

Kurou gave off an irritated sigh. "First of all, it's not a ring, you ass. And second, we're not dating. If we were, you would have already known. It's a necklace." Kurou opened the box and pulled out a golden coloured string.

The necklace was a golden colour. It had a small diamond heart with golden trims on the edge.

Kaoru eyed the necklace with shock. "Wow, since when did you have a thing for jewelery?" Kaoru asked as he held the necklace in his hands.

"My dad helped me pick it out. I got some things for the others, but they're all at my mansion right now," replied Kurou.

"Nice. Now I'm going to think what to give Yukari and the others. You should help me so it'll be quicker. Since tomorrow is Christmas, Yukari's birthday and our parents wedding. And I'm going to have to get used to calling you my brother," Kaoru said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah. This is going to be a new journey, brother," said Kurou. _'Dad was right. It is only a matter of time. I've already fallen for her. But I don't think Kaoru is aware of his feelings for her yet... If he isn't, I'm not going to let him have her. I'm going to make her mine, and only mine,' _thought Kurou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Club Hours...<strong>_

"How do we do this?" Kurou questioned.

"I don't know. You're the one who suggested we should come here. A commoners mall, out of _all places_!" Kaoru complained.

"Well sorry soon-to-be-brother. Do you know someone who knows Yukari and what she would like? And who _is _a commoner?" Kurou asked, angrily.

"Okay, okay, okay. I don't want to fight," said Kaoru as he gave off a soft sigh. "Wait... I think I do know someone!"

"You think you do?" asked Kurou. "This should be fun."

"Drop the stuff you have in your hands," Kaoru commanded with a smile.

Kurou did as told and all the stuff he had in his hands, all dropped to the floor. That obviously created a small scene, and whistles from a few girls.

"Lets go!" Kaoru grabbed Kurou's hand and dragged him out of the store. The two cousins ran down the escalators. Running in the mall. They successfully made it out of the 'commoners mall' after several minutes of running.

"Where is this person who is a commoner and who knows Yukari?" Kurou asked.

"We need a taxi. I was bored one day and I was reading a dictionary, and I learned what a taxi is. I heard they know where _everything _is," Kaoru cheered with excitement. "And we're actually going to be riding in one, for the first time too!"

They walked down the sidewalk in silence until a taxi passed by.

"Hey! Taxi man! We need a ride!" Kaoru shouted.

The taxi slowed down. Kaoru and Kurou ran over to the taxi and got inside.

"This is amazing, isn't it Kurou?" Kaoru asked in amazement.

"Yeah, why couldn't we just take a limo?" Kurou asked, ignoring Kaoru's question.

"Because I wanted to know what it was like to ride in a taxi," Kaoru smiled.

"Hey, where do you want to go?" the man in front asked.

Kaoru and Kurou looked at each other and said, "Ochapster street."

The 'taxi man,' as Kaoru and Kurou would refer to, nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Thanks taxi man," Kaoru waved goodbye. Kurou did the same.<p>

"Tell me, how do you know two commoners?" asked Kurou.

"A few months ago, remember when we had that dinner? The day we found out our parents were dating, well I just found out while you knew all along. An hour or two before that, I got to walk the commoner streets with Yukari. It was weird, I had this strange sensation inside me, it felt nice. But anyways, I met her mother," said Kaoru.

"You met Yukari's mother? Uh... None of us had met Yukari's mother yet, but... Okay? Now, lets go snatch her," said Kurou. _'Kaoru already had these feelings for Yukari all along. But he isn't aware of it yet.'_

"Alright!" Kaoru cheered. Kurou and Kaoru walked up the stairs.

"Are you ready to meet Yukari's mother?" asked Kaoru.

Kurou nodded his head. "I guess."

Kaoru knocked on the door and it was silent. It was silent until they heard soft footsteps approaching the door. The door opened and there was a small fragile girl standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Yukari asked, irritated. "At seven in the morning!"

"We need your mother," Kaoru and Kurou stated in unison.

"Hold on, you two can come inside," Yukari said as she stepped aside to let the two mirrors enter her home.

_'She looks cute with her pajamas on!" _both Kaoru and Kurou thought.

Kaoru and Kurou walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. They waited in silence until an older woman entered the room.

"Kaoru, it's been a while. And who's your friend here?" Misaki Ayuzawa asked.

Kaoru looked beside him and saw nobody was there. He looked back up at Misaki and... There he was. Kurou was already introducing himself.

"I'm Kurou Hitachiin. Kaoru's cousin, but soon to be brother. Don't worry, we've been treating Yukari with a lot of care. And we're here to ask you a favor Ayuzawa-san," said Kurou.

"Okay, nice to meet you Kurou. And what is this favor?" asked Misaki.

"We're here to... TAKE YOU OUT ON A SHOPPING SPREE!" Kurou squealed.

Kaoru's face dropped and it went back to a smile. Kaoru stood up and joined Kurou on his little 'dance routine.'

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Because, we need help. And you're the only commoner we know," Kaoru and Kurou said in unison.

Misaki gave off a sigh and glared at the two. "You know, Yukari can help you two."

"We know that, but we need _you,_" stated Kurou.

"But..." was all Misaki-san could say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back At The Mall They Were Previously At...<strong>_

"Why did you make me leave my daughter at home?" Misaki pouted.

"We're Christmas shopping for her. Neither Kurou and I know how these things work, and we need your help," said Kaoru.

Misaki Ayuzawa gave off a sigh and glared at the two teen boys who are younger then her. "Yukari would like a lot of stuff. Kind of like a laptop or something small that would mean a lot to her."

Kaoru stayed silent. He listened to Yukari's mothers words. An idea popped up in his head and a smile spread across his face. "I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom. Kurou, take Misaki-san out on the shopping spree we promised her!"

Kurou nodded his head and lead Misaki-san to a store. A shopping spree that they apparently 'promised' her. That was there way of saying thank you for bringing Yukari into this...world?

While Kurou took Misaki to multiple stores in the mall, Kaoru went up multiple stairs until he got to the very top.

"Sorry I lied to you Kurou. I wasn't really going to use the bathroom," Kaoru mumbled under his breath.

As Kaoru walked past many people. Something caught his eye. He looked up and saw many gold, silver and bronze rings, necklaces and watches. Kaoru smiled and he ran over to the store.

Kaoru entered the store and looked around amazed.

"Hello," a voice said.

Kaoru looked at the person and smiled. "Hey, do you have something that'll really catch a girls eyes? Kind of like gold or silver."

"Yes," the woman replied. "These are the most expensive ones."

Kaoru walked over to the woman and looked at the various kinds of rings, necklaces, watches and more.

* * *

><p>"We've already spent hours here and I don't even know where Kaoru is," Kurou said, frustrated.<p>

"Don't worry, I bet he's around here somewhere. Besides, it's only been four hours since you dragged me out to the mall in my pajamas. Lets grab some coffee, I want to talk about the club my daughter is in," suggested Misaki-san.

"Okay," Kurou agreed.

Misaki and Kurou walked into the nearest coffee shop. While Misaki was ordering for the two of them, Kurou sat down on a chair. He put all the various shopping bags on the seat beside him. Misaki sat down the two cups on the table. She sat down across from Kurou.

"Misaki-san, there's something you need to know," Kurou said, hesitantly.

"Okay, tell me," said Misaki-san.

"I... I'm in love with your daughter, Yukari," Kurou said, nervously.

Misaki-san just continued staring at Kurou in the eyes. "Y-you're in love with my daughter?"

Kurou made no eye contact and looked at his coffee cup. "Yes."

"If you two are going to date, I would allow it. But only on one condition. Make her happy," Misaki said with a soft smile.

Kurou looked up and smiled. "I will, but, only if she will accept my feelings towards her when I confess to her."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I going!" Kaoru screeched out, causing multiple people to look at him.<p>

Kaoru ignored the eyes that were looking at him and he continued walking in the large mall.

_'I shouldn't have come here with Kurou and Misaki-san. But I needed to in order to buy Yukari a Christmas present,_' thought Kaoru.

Kaoru gave off a sigh and sat on a bench. He saw people walking in one direction and the opposite direction. Something caught his eye. It had black curtains around it. Kaoru gave it a suspicious look and then he saw a young girl walk out from behind the curtains.

"Huh? A fortune telling thing?" Kaoru mumbled. Kaoru got up and walked over to the small store. Kaoru moved the black curtain out of the way and entered the small room.

"Welcome," a voice said. "Please, sit."

Kaoru looked at the woman who sat on a chair. Kaoru sat on the chair across from her and looked at her strangely.

"What is this?" asked Kaoru.

"You'll see," the mysteries woman said. "Do you want me to foresee your future?"

"My future? Awesome! Can you please tell me what my future is?" Kaoru asked, excitedly.

"Very well," she said. "Tell me, are you in love with a girl who is your age?"

"Uh... I don't think I'm in love. But, I do have a friend who is a girl that is my age," replied Kaoru.

The woman gave a smile to Kaoru and continued. "In time, you'll be aware of your feelings for her. She is madly in love with you and she is waiting for you to tell her you love her. When that happens, your life with her will change and you'll be happy with her. You'll spend your days with her as your wife in a few years. You will love and cherish the moments and memories you'll spend with her, until your days end."

"Wait, are you saying I'm in love with my best friend?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"I see, so she is your best friend," the woman exclaimed.

Kaoru gave off an annoyed sigh. "You know what? I'm going to think about it and I'll come back when I'm sure I actually love her, which I highly doubt," Kaoru said and he walked off.

"Yeah right, as if I'm in love with Yukari, my best friend," Kaoru said to himself, irritated.

Kaoru continued walking around in the mall until he arrived on the first floor. He looked around and he saw Kurou and Misaki-san sitting at a table. Kaoru walked over there and entered the small coffee shop.

"Kurou! Misaki-san!" Kaoru said as he entered the small coffee shop and ran over to them.

"Kaoru, oh, how I missed you!" Kurou pouted as he stood up and hugged Kaoru, passionately I should say.

"Kurou, I've been looking everywhere for you, I would've died if I lost you forever," said Kaoru, with tears building in his eyes.

Kaoru and Kurou's lips were only millimeters apart. They stared into each others eyes with genuine emotion. As they did this, they heard a few whistles and squeals from girls.

They pulled apart and sat down on the chairs. Like nothing happened, they shared the coffee in the cup.

"Is this what you show my daughter in that club of yours? That you two are gay with each other?" Misaki-san asked, motherly-like.

"We're not actually gay," stated Kurou.

"Or homosexual," Kaoru added with a slight smile. "It's this thing we do, well have to do. The club's president makes us do it to attract the girls and gain more money."

Misaki-san eyed the two strangely and continued drinking her coffee. "I think we should all head home now. I'll see you two later, bye."

Misaki got up and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Yukari's mother is weird," said Kurou.

"Yeah, but she isn't the weirdest. I went to this fortune telling person, and she told me that I was in love with Yukari," Kaoru laughed. "Isn't that weirder?"

"Yeah, weird," Kurou said with a hesitant tone in his voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day...<strong>_

"Happy birthday Yukari! And Merry Christmas!" Kaoru, Kurou, Tamiko and Satomi yelled out with excitement.

"Oh my god. What the hell are you guys doing here? At my house?" Yukari demanded.

"It's your birthday, remember Yuka-chan?" Satomi said with a wide grin. "We brought cake!"

"And it's also Christmas," Tamiko added.

"Plus, we need to get you dressed into something classy. It's my parents wedding today to, and you're invited," Kaoru and Kurou said in unison with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Three events in one day? Oh no... When does the wedding start?" asked Yukari.

"It starts in eight hours, at four o'clock," said Kaoru.

"Okay, but why is Shizuka-sempai even with you guys? I don't think he's into this kind of thing," said Yukari.

"I'm not, but these idiots brought me along with them," Shizuka said, annoyed.

"Yuka-chan, Yuka-chan! Can we come inside and have some of your birthday cake?" Satomi asked with a grin on his face.

"Since you asked so nicely Satomi-sempai, then yes," Yukari smiled. Yukari stepped aside to let the six boys into her apartment.

The seven members of the host club ate the cake that Satomi Haninozuka brought over. They shared laughter and smiles until...

"Gift time!" Tamiko squealed.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to buy me anything," said Yukari.

"But Yuka-chan! We've been friends with you since we met at the host club. It's already been seven long months, so we have a right to buy you a gift," stated Satomi.

Yukari gave off a sigh and hugged Satomi. "Thanks you guys."

"C'mon, give your daddy a hug!" said Tamiko with a small smile.

"When it's your turn," Yukari smiled. Yukari hugged Kurou next, then Kaoru. "Tamiko-sempai, it's finally your turn."

"Yay, daddy gets a hug!" Tamiko squealed. Tamiko gave Yukari a death hug.

"Sempai... Let go, I can't breath," Yukari struggled to say. Once Tamiko let go of Yukari, she gave out a sigh of relief and started breathing heavily. Yukari's breathing finally went back on track and she stood up straight. "Natsumi-sempai, can I have a hug?"

Natsumi nodded his head with a slight smile. "Okay."

Yukari walked over to Natsumi and gave him a hug. Natsumi had a slight blush painted on his cheeks.

"~Natsumi-sempai is blushing! Natsumi-sempai is blushing!~" Kurou and Kaoru sung in harmony.

Deep down inside, Kurou regret saying those three simple words. He had jealously starting in his body. But he bottled it up. Kaoru, who is oblivious to the fact that he's actually jealous, has a small feeling of hurt inside of him.

"Am not," Natsumi said defensively.

Yukari pulled away from the hug and looked up at Natsumi. "It's alright sempai, no need to be embarrassed," Yukari smiled.

_'I hope she doesn't ask for me next,' _thought Shizuka.

"Last but not least, is an Ootori," said Yukari. "Shizuka-sempai, can I have a hug?"

"Is that necessary?" Shizuka questioned with a poker face.

"Yes, it's necessary!" Yukari said as she ran over to Shizuka and hugged him tight.

"You know, Kurou and Kaoru like you a lot," Shizuka whispered into Yukari's ear.

Yukari pulled away and looked at Shizuka with a surprised look. "I know that! I like everyone of you, a lot! Even you Shizuka-sempai," Yukari said with a big smile. "The hug is a gift from me to you, since I _am _born on Christmas."

"You got a point," Kaoru and Kurou said in unison with a small chuckle.

"Yukari, daddy got you a gift!" said Tamiko. "Here!" Tamiko handed Yukari a bag.

Yukari grabbed the bag out of Tamiko's hands and opened it. She pulled out a box and it was a HD camera. "Aw, thanks _'daddy,'_" Yukari smiled.

"Yay, I'm happy you like my gift!" Tamiko squealed.

"Natsumi and I are sorry Yuka-chan. We didn't have any time to buy you a gift," Satomi's eyes were tearing up.

"It's alright Satomi-sempai. You didn't need to buy me anything," Yukari walked over to Satomi and hugged him again, trying to comfort him. "The gift you gave me is being best friends with you and Natsumi. I'm glad I met you."

"Yay!" Satomi squealed.

"Here is your gift," Kaoru handed Yukari a small blue coloured bag.

"Thanks Kaoru," Yukari smiled. Yukari opened the bag and she found a silver ring. Yukari put the silver ring and put it on her index finger. She read what it said and it said... "I love you."

"Kaoru, why does it say 'I love you?'" Yukari asked.

Kaoru had a smile on his face and then it turned into a frown. "It says what?" Kaoru ran over to Yukari and grabbed her hand. He took her hand and looked at the ring. "Oh. My. God... I asked for her SPECIFICALLY to put "Best Friends Forever!" But no! She fooled me! She asked if you were a girl or a boy and I said girl. I shouldn't have fell for that! Damn, this is all ruined!" Kaoru complained.

_**Yesterday, At The Mall...**_

_"Excuse me, what would you like me to write on there?" the lady asked._

_Kaoru looked at her and smiled. "I'd like you to write 'Best Friends Forever!'"_

_"'Kay, just one question. Is your friend a boy or girl?" she asked._

_"My friend is a girl. We're very close," Kaoru explained. "I have a lot of fun with her. Especially these past few months."_

_The lady grew a smirk on her face then it turn into a smile. "Alright, it'll be done soon."_

_"Thank you. Here is the $300,000.00 you wanted," Kaoru said as he handed her a check._

_She looked at the check with shock. "I said the ring was $300.00, weren't you listening? And where can a fifteen year old boy like __you,__ get that much money?"_

_"I'm wealthy, deal with it," Kaoru said._

_**Back To Reality...**_

"Nevermind, I'll just ignore those words..." Yukari said as she glared at Satomi and Kurou who burst out laughing a few seconds ago on the couch.

Kaoru sighed and glared at the two laughing opposites. "Laugh all you want!" Kaoru said.

Kurou and Satomi's laughing slowly died down and they just had smiles on their faces in the end.

"Yukari, I'm going to give you your present tonight," said Kurou.

"Okay, I can't wait," Yukari smiled a cute smile.

"I didn't have time to buy you a gift either, sorry Yukari," said Shizuka as he continued to type on his laptop.

"It's alright you guys. It's perfectly fine. Thank you," said Yukari.

"YUKARI!" Kaoru and Kurou shouted in unison. "You're going to be our barbie this afternoon. We need to get you dressed into a perfect dress before the wedding."

"Aww!" Yukari whined.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of dressing Yukari up into different clothing, Kaoru's cellphone rang.<p>

_"Hey mom," _Kaoru said into the phone.

_"Kaoru, where are you? The wedding is going to start in one hour and I need my son and step-son here," _said Haruhi.

_"Kurou and I were dressing up Yukari into something nice. And your timing is correct, we're finished dressing up Yukari,"_ said Kaoru. _"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."_

_"Okay Kaoru, I love you sweetie," _Haruhi said with an oh' so sweet motherly voice.

_"Me too mom, see you in a bit," _Kaoru said then he hung up the phone.

"Yukari, guess what? The wedding is going to start in one hour," Kaoru squealed.

Yukari smiled. "Okay, do I look alright?"

Kaoru turned around and saw Yukari was in a black dress. It was white on the chest and had black frills on the bottom. She wore black flats with small diamond beads on the corners. She was wearing a wig that was the same colour as her hair, it had curls that reached up to her chest.

"Wow, you look... Shizuka chose a great dress for you!" Kaoru replied with a smile. "On top of that, you look great!" _"No she doesn't, she looks beautiful!"_

"Now, shall we get the others who are outside and head to the wedding?" Kaoru suggested.

Yukari nodded her head with a slight smile. "Let's do just that."

* * *

><p>"Don't they look so sweet together standing together up there like that?" Yukari whispered into Kaoru's ear.<p>

"Yeah, they do. It's almost like they're perfect for each other," said Kaoru.

"Do you, Hikaru Hitachiin, take this woman to be your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do," Hikaru said as he stared into Haruhi's eyes.

"And do you, Haruhi Fujioka, take this man to be your husband?" asked the priest.

"I do," Haruhi said with a smile.

"You may kiss the bride!" the priest said in a monotone voice.

Hikaru wasted no time and kissed Haruhi passionately on the lips. As they did that, a lot of people who were seated, stood up and gave an applause.

"Congratulations _mom _and _dad_," Kaoru and Kurou said as they walked up to them.

"Aw, Kurou you're too sweet for calling me your _mom_," Haruhi gushed.

"Same with you Kaoru!" said Hikaru.

Before any of them could speak again, a voice screeched out and the room went silent.

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" someone screamed and entered the room. It was a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes.

As the girl screamed, Hikaru was holding Haruhi tight around the waist.

"Saiko," Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

Kurou turned around and his mouth dropped. "Mother," he whispered.

"How dare you go and marry someone else!" the blonde said as she walked up to Hikaru and slapped him straight across the face.

Hikaru held his stinging cheek and looked at his shoes with anger. Hikaru dropped his hand and looked at the women named Saiko.

"It's already been three years Saiko, you should move on!" Hikaru shouted, flushed with anger.

"No! I'm not! If you won't take me back, I'm taking Kurou with me," Saiko hissed under her breath.

"You can't, I have full custody of him. Leave Saiko, leave!" Hikaru said, trying to stay calm.

"You leave me, and you took Kurou with you. Then you go and marry this _slut_?" Saiko shouted as she took a step forward.

Before Hikaru or Saiko could speak another word or Saiko could do anything, Kurou intervened.

"Mother, just leave!" Kurou cried out. His eyes were watery, tears were on the edge, ready to fall. "This is why dad and I left you in the first place! So just leave! Please!" he begged.

It was silent. All eyes on them. Shock written on everybody's faces. It was as if Hikaru, Kurou and Saiko were in the center of the stage. The main cast. The center of attention. The only people in the world...

Yukari watched in shock and horror. She couldn't move an inch. She has never saw Kurou breakdown before. She didn't know what to do. It was silent. The only noise was the small movements Saiko was making and the sobs coming from Kurou.

"Kurou! Don't talk to your mother like that!" Saiko screeched out.

"Kurou..." Yukari whispered.

"Mother! Just leave! Now!" Kaoru cried out with anger.

Yukari ran over to Kurou and hugged him tight in her arms. "You have no right to be here," Yukari sneered at the blonde.

"I have every right to be here! Now let go of my son!" Saiko screamed.

"Yukari is right, you have no right to be here!" Hikaru shouted.

Before Saiko could protest, Kaoru spoke. "Leave them alone. Leave all of us alone," Kaoru said.

"Thank you... Yukari," Kurou whispered softly. His voice was barely audible but Yukari heard his words.

"Lets go Kurou, follow me," Yukari whispered. Yukari kept Kurou in her arms as they walked into the next room.

Kaoru was about to walk after them but Haruhi stopped him.

"Leave them alone for now," Haruhi said softly.

Kaoru looked up at his mother and nodded. He walked over to where Shizuka and his other friends were standing.

"I'll come back for you," Saiko mumbled as she walked out of the room in anger.

"Don't worry Haruhi. I doubt she'll come back," said Hikaru as he hugged Haruhi.

"I hope you're right. She should move on like you did," said Haruhi.

_'I love you... Haruhi,_' thought Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"Kurou, are you alright?" asked Yukari as she and Kurou sat down on a nearby couch.<p>

Kurou's sobs started to slow down. "I'm alright. C-can you stay here w-with me?" Kurou asked.

His cheeks were stained with dry tears. Pink puffy eyes from his sudden breakdown.

"I'll stay here with you Kurou. Don't worry, it'll be alright," said Yukari.

Kaoru lifted his hands to wipe his newly fromed tears away from his eyes. He lifted up his head to look at Yukari and smiled.

"Yukari," said Kurou. "I have something important to tell you."

"'Kay, tell me," Yukari smiled.

Kurou gave off a small chuckle then caressed her cheek with his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I... I love you Yukari Ayuzawa."

Yukari was shocked. She couldn't move. She didn't pull away. She just stared into the eyes of Kurou Hitaciin.

Kurou pulled away and smiled.

"I-I'm sorry Kurou.. But I d-don't feel the same..." Yukari said softly.

"Alright..." Kurou whispered. He stood up and walked out of the room leaving a speechless Yukari idle.

_'I'm sorry Kurou,' _thought Yukari when she heard the door slam shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked through the crowd of people and saw Kurou rushing over to the table with drinks and food. Kaoru walked towards Kurou with worry.<p>

"Kurou, is everything alright?" asked Kaoru.

Kurou looked and Kaoru and a he shed a few tears. "I don't know."

"Listen Kurou, whatever happened, I just want you to forget about it and move on, please Kurou. I don't want to see you hurt anymore," Kaoru hugged Kurou and whispered into his ear. "Move on."

"Kaoru, I can't. I'll try to let her go and let you have her. I want you to be happy, I want you to be happy with the girl you love," Kurou whispered into his ear.

Kaoru pulled away from the hug and stared Kurou in the eyes. "Kurou, I'm not in love with Yukari, I keep telling you that."

"I know you're not aware of your feelings for her yet, but you will be when the time comes. If you don't tell her soon, it'll be too late," said Kurou. "I already told her and she can't return them. I see the way you look at her. You're in love with her. Tell her when the time is right. Tell her when you're about to lose her. Tell her when you kiss her. Tell her when she cries. Tell her when you're in the rain. Tell her when you two are in love... Don't break her heart Kaoru. I'm giving you this chance to have her."

"But-" Kaoru was cut off.

"Make her happy. Tell me now, how do you feel when you spend your time with her?" asked Kurou.

"I-I feel... I feel this funny sensation inside of me. It makes me happy to be around her. I'm happy spending my time with her," replied Kaoru.

"I have a theory, you may think it's strange but what if the fortune telling lady was right? What if Ranka was right? What is my dad, Hikaru was right? What if _I _am right?" asked Kurou.

Kaoru stayed silent. He stared at Kurou with meaningful eyes. "What if all that is wrong?"

"Trust me Kaoru, it isn't wrong. Please, make her happy for all of us. For you," exclaimed Kurou.

Kaoru looked away to look at his mother and new father, Haruhi and Hikaru, they were dacing in the night. He lowered his head and spoke. "I'll be back."

Kurou watched Kaoru walk off into the sea of people and disappear.

Kaoru walked through many people. Tall and short. All kinds of sizes. Relatives, friends and strangers stood in the crowd. Many were dancing with lovers. Many were alone. They fell in love, got their heart broken, or lost the person they love the most.

"Yukari," said Kaoru as he came to find his friends talking in a corner. He saw Yukari talking with Shizuka and he walked over to the two. They shared laughter and smiles.

Kaoru felt a small burning sensation in him. He doesn't know what it is yet, but he'll soon figure it out.

"Yukari," said Kaoru as he tapped her shoulder.

Yukari turned to look at Kaoru and smiled. "Hey Kaoru, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you for a second," Kaoru said, seriously.

"Okay, I'll be back Shizuka-sempai," said Yukari.

Kaoru grabbed Yukari's hand and led her into the middle of the room. Right before Kaoru was about to speak, someone interrupted.

"The couple in the middle of the dance floor!" a man said into the microphone.

Kaoru and Yukari looked up and saw a man standing on the stage. He was pointing at them. The light was shone on them. They were center of attention.

Kaoru looked at him weirdly and pointed a finger at himself. "Me?"

"Yes you. You and that young lovely lady in the black and white dress. Please, why don't you get in line with the other couples?"

Yukari looked up at Kaoru and smiled. "I guess we have no other choice but to dance," she said with a smirk.

"I guess not," Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

They got into position and looked into each others eyes. Once the music started, the couples started dancing.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," said Kaoru.

"It's alright, I needed to calm down Kurou. I never saw him breakdown like that before. I just felt sorry for him," said Yukari.

_'Wrong idea,' _thought Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, look at Kaoru and Yukari," Haruhi tugged on his tuxedo.<p>

Hikaru looked in the direction of Yukari and Kaoru and smiled.

"I guess Kaoru got the girl," he smiled.

"Yeah, lets wish them best of luck," Haruhi mumbled, mainly to herself.

* * *

><p>"Lets just stay quiet and enjoy the music," said Kaoru.<p>

"Okay, lets stay silents and enjoy this," said Yukari.

_'That feeling inside of me. That sensation... Maybe he's right. Maybe I am in love with Yukari... Maybe, just maybe, the fortuen telling lady, Kurou, Hikaru and grandpa Ranka are right. It's only a matter of time before I fall for her. Actually, I fell for her seven months ago. When she told me her father died and I hugged her...'_

_**~FlashBack~**_

_"Today... Today is when my father died ten years ago," she stated softly. Kaoru looked closer into her eyes and saw tears building up in her eyes. He saw she shed a tear... Yukari looked down at the grey concrete trying to cover her eyes with her hair._

_Kaoru walked over to Yukari and hugged her tight in his arms. Yukari looked up at him with complete shock, tears falling from her eyes._

_"I'm sorry to hear that Yukari... You know, today is the day my father died too," said Hikaru, his voice trembling a little. "I never met him before, but my mother says he was a good man."_

_"I'm sorry Kaoru!" Yukati said as she hugged Kaoru tight. "I'm sorry..."_

_'Weird... I'm not sure why or how but, I feel this small tiny tingling sensation in my stomach. It feels like butterflies...' thought Kaoru._

_"It's alright Yukari. Now, should we continue walking to your house in order to tell your mother that you'll be at my house?" Hikaru questioned Yukari as they stood together, still embracing each other in the hug._

_**~End of FlashBack~**_

_"It's all true, I've already fell for her. I just hope she feels the same for me. I'm going to confess to my besfriend, Yukari Ayuzawa, when the time is right. When I'm about to lose her. When I kiss her. When she cries. When we're in the rain. When we're in love with each other...' _thought Kaoru.

Yukari Ayuzawa and Kaoru Hitachiin continued dancing in the night. It felt as if it was a movie. The proverbial stars aligned above them, shining down on the lovers who are dancing with each other.

_'I secretly love you...' _both Kaoru and Yukari thought.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANKS FOR READING! HAHA! WOOH! :D Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Gomen, I'm hyper! :DDD Too much sugary sweets... Mmmmmm! Next chapter will be up soon... I'll try... I got so much stuff! ^.^ I got some Xbox thingy mijigger. That drawing thing. Uh... A really CUTE leather jacket. Some really small cute robotic stereo. Uh... I can't remember... Oh yeah! This really expensive camera. I LOVE IT! It was about $300. (: But anyways, thanks for reading! Yeahh, I GOT MORE STUFF! :D<strong>_

_**Don't worry, as I said before, the story is still continuing. Damn, I just loved writing this! I hoped you loved this! Please review! ^.^ I LUV YOU ALL! **_

_**Wish Kaoru and Yukari luck! ;) I feel bad for Kurou! :'( But it was just soooo sweet when Kurou was talking to Kaoru about how he should pursue her...**_

_**The next few chapters might take a while to update because my grade 8 teacher says I'm to smart... Haha, I'm the youngest in my class and the smartest! xD Birthday: November 17, 1998... Yeah, I might be going to grade 9 in mid-Janruary! ^.^ Omg... I just told you that! . I don't care though... Please don't stalk a thirteen year old girl. :3**_

_**Again... Please review! ^.^ I'd appreciate it... I LUV YOU! Remember: I am only going to write long chapters like these on special occassions. Some on specific stories that I enjoy writing. This is the first time I've ever written a long chapter. So yeahh... Thanks again to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. ^.^ Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Unexplained Happenings

_**When you're finished reading this chapter, you'll probably be saying/thinking this, "what the fuck/hell?" or "I want to know what happened at the wedding that night! I hope she updates soon!" then you'll be waiting for chapter 12 to be posted up. :P But don't worry, I'll try to post up chapter 12 hopefully by tomorrow or Wednesday. Anyways, as I always say... Please review! ^.^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Unexplained Happenings**

"Kaoru wake up! You've been sleeping longer then usual!" Haruhi yelled on the otherside of the door. She knocked on the door hard.

Kaoru groaned as tossed and rolled around in bed. "Later mom! I wa-" but was cut off to come face-to-face with his _new_ brother, Kurou Hitachiin. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed.

Haruhi opened to door to peak inside and she gave off a small laugh. "I see you two slept together. I think you'll know how that happened and why you don't remember anything that happened at the wedding after Yukari left to go home."

"Why the hell is Kurou beside me? Ugh, my head hurts!" Kaoru held his head in pain.

Haruhi chuckled a bit with a smile. "Just rest, you'll get better if you rest. Hikaru and I will tell you once the two of you are awake. After we tell you two what happened last night at the wedding, Hikaru and I are going to leave on our honeymoon. We didn't leave lastnight because you two were being... well, idiotic and stupid. We were worried about what you two might do so we decided to bring you two home and suggested that we'll leave on our honeymoon when you two are awake and healthy."

Kaoru shifted in the bed to face his mother who was standing in the doorway, she seemed to find it amusing. "I don't want to sleep next to Kurou. It makes us seem like we're homosexuals," said Kaoru.

"Pretend he's not there. Just sleep. Then when you two are awake, your _dad_ and I will explain everything," Haruhi smiled.

"Okay, I'll try to pretend he's not there," Kaoru mumbled.

"Good. Now I'll be in the room across the hall with Hikaru," said Haruhi then she closed the door to leave Kaoru and Kurou laying on the bed next to each other.

'_Damn, my head is in so much pain. I wonder what happened lastnight?' _Kaoru thought. _'Might as well just rest up like mom said and get this stupid - what feels like a headache gone.'_

Kaoru turned around and looked at Kurou who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Kaoru smiled at seeing a sleeping Kurou. Kaoru yawned and slowly, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Who was awake?" asked Hikaru.<p>

"I only managed to wake up Kaoru. He said his head is in a lot of pain, so I told him to go back to sleep and pretend Kurou isn't sleeping beside him," Haruhi laughed.

"No way, they actually slept together? I thought they were joking but, they were serious about it," said Hikaru as he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, those two are little crazy devils when it comes to one sip," said Haruhi.

"Now, where were we?" Hikaru seductively whispered into her ear.

"We were nowhere. Lets go have lunch now, I'm starving," said Haruhi as she stood up from the couch and walked out of the room.

"But Haruhi!" Hikaru whined and chased after her.

Haruhi turned around and her lips clashed with Hikaru's with passionate affection. Haruhi quickly wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck and Hikaru wrapped his arms around her small waist. The two adults slowly melted into the kiss with more hunger and passion.

Hikaru begged entrance from Haruhi and she opened her mouth to let Hikaru explore her mouth with his tongue. Hikaru pulled back and started kissing her neck then down to her shoulder. Haruhi couldn't help but moan from the pleasure Hikaru was giving her.

Just then... Haruhi's stomach growled from hunger. Hikaru stopped and gave off a small laugh.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry," Hikaru said.

Haruhi nodded her head. "Would I ever lie?"

"I thought you were hungry for me," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Mm, maybe when Kaoru and Kurou wake up and we leave on our honeymoon, then maybe I'll be," said Haruhi. "Come on, lets go to the kitchen and see what's there to eat."

"Okay," said Hikaru.

The newly married couple walked down the colossal hall for several minutes until they arrived upon a door. Haruhi turned the door knob and the door opened.

"Daito-sama, could you please cook us some lunch? Thanks," said Hikaru.

"Yes Hitachiin-san," the chef named Saito nodded.

Hikaru nodded to and took Haruhi by the hand and led her to the dining room.

"Lets wait," Hikaru smirked.

* * *

><p>Three hours passed and it is now three o'clock in Tokyo, Japan... Just expect the obvious.<p>

Kurou's eyes fluttered open. Everything he saw was blurry. He was adjusting to the light and regaining feeling. Kurou closed his eyes and he felt something shift beside him then it slowly dropped on his head.

"Ow," Kurou moaned in pain. Kurou opened his eyes - of who can see clearly now, saw who looked to be Kaoru in his eyes. Kurou's eyes shot wide open and he literaly jumped out of bed.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on? What the hell is going on?" Kurou mumbled to himself. Kurou looked down at his feet and noticed something unusual. "Oh god, no. We didn't... This isn't happening, this isn't happening. This must be a dream. That's right, it's a dream. It's all in my head. Now I must be going crazy by thinking this isn't real. Oh no..."

Kurou scurried all over the room to search for his clothes but they were nowehere to be found. "Damn it!"

Kurou walked over to the door and locked it before someone could walk in. Kurou found it suspicious that he couldn't find any piece of his clothing. Then all of a sudden, an idea popped into his head and he was happy, but at the same time disgusted at the thought.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this..." Kurou mumbled to himself as he slowly walked over to the bed he was sleeping on with... Kaoru... for the night.

Kurou grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of Kaoru. Kurou's eyes went huge and his face went a dead pale.

"Ew!" Kurou looked away.

"Mom, I told you I don't want to get up," Kaoru mumbled.

Kurou gave off a sigh and looked back at Kaoru with disgust.

_'Wait, Kaoru has his pants on but not... me,' _thought Kurou.

Kurou spotted something in Kaoru's arms and it was coloured clothing. No wonder why he couldn't find it... Kaoru was cuddling it all this time.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru..." Kurou murmured. Kurou grabbed the clothing out of Kaoru's arms quickly and fled into the bathroom. Kurou quickly dressed in the clothing and walked out the bathroom door.

"I have to wonder, what happened lastnight? All I remember is Yukari leaving then... The rest is all blank, and how the hell did I end up in Kaoru's bed? NAKED?" Kurou questioned himself. He gave off a sigh and walked to the door to unlock it.

Kurou walked out into the hallway and then he heard laughing coming from the room across the hall.

_'They must be in here_,' thought Kurou. Kurou walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh god, I'm sorry dad!" Kurou squeaked like a little girl then shut the door leaving a confused Haruhi and Hikaru.

"What the hell is going on? So much weird things have been happening lately since I woke up," Kurou said.

Kurou leaned up against the door. Just then, the door opened and he fell back and fell flat on the floor.

"Kurou, I see you've woken up," said Hikaru with a smile.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you and Haruhi," Kurou said with an embarrassed look.

"Nothing personal, just a little make out session," Hikaru exclaimed with a smirk.

"But the way I saw it... It looked like you were trying to put your di-" Kurou tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Don't say it!" Haruhi said.

Kurou got up off the floor and smiled. "'Kay."

"Is Kaoru awake?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. I woke up about fifteen minutes ago but I'm not telling you what I went through these past ten minutes..." said Kurou with a red, embarrassed face.

"Kurou," said Hikaru.

"It's already 3:15 in the afternoon," Haruhi added.

"3:15? How long have I been sleeping?" Kurou questioned with shock.

"Since you crashed our wedding at eight o'clock," Haruhi responded with a smug look.

"Wait, are you saying I crashed the wedding? I did no such thing. I don't remember crashing any wedding. I don't even remember getting into Kaoru's bed," Kurou said all to quickly.

Hikaru couldn't hold it in and he burst out laughing. "Go wake up Kaoru, we'll tell you what happened then Haruhi and I will leave on our honeymoon."

Kurou gave off a sigh and mumbled a small, '"okay."

Kurou walked into Kaoru's bedroom yelling, "Kaoru! Wake up! Wake up! Yukari's here! She loves you! She wants to kiss you! She wants to have sex with you! She wants to do naughty things to you! She wants to get knocked up by you!"

"Shut up Kurou," Kaoru mumbled as he slowly got up from bed.

Kurou laughed a bit and walked over to the bed and sat beside the tired Kaoru. "Wake up Yukari lover!"

"I'm not a Yukari lover. You're the one who confessed to her," Kaoru glared at Kurou.

"Yeah, but she's here and she told me that she wanted to do _naughty _things to you," Kurou smirked.

"Shut up, I know you're lying," Kaoru sighed.

"How do you always know when I'm lying? God, you can read me so well," said Kurou.

"Because we've been growing up together, remember? We were born on the same day and we look exactly alike but we're not biologically brothers," said Kaoru. "By the way, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Nope, I don't remember anything," Kurou responded. "But do you remember why I was in your bed... NAKED?"

"YOU WERE NAKED IN MY BED? SLEEPING BESIDE ME? WHAT THE HELL? Okay... We need to go to mom and Hikaru to find answers," Kaoru spazzed out. "Lets go!"

"Just call Hikaru dad, like I do," said Kurou.

"If I call him dad, you'll call Haruhi mom, like I do," said Kaoru.

Kurou and Kaoru nodded their heads then headed out the door.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hahaha! Be ready for explanations next chapter! :D BEWARE: Warning! Hazards of sexual thoughts in next chapter!... But don't worry, it isn't that dirty. ;) By the way, thanks for reading! :D Aha, please review! Thank you. Arigatou. Miigwetch. Xiexie nin! <em>**


	12. Chapter 12: WDRDT

**Chapter 12 is finally up! ^.^ I hope you like it. Really sorry about the... weird ideas. :3 It just came to mind. Strange and a really messed up chapter. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**We Don't Remember Doing That**

"Mom! Dad!" Kaoru and Kurou yelled as they were running over to Haruhi and Hikaru. "You have to tell us what happened, now!" they said in unison.

Both Haruhi and Hikaru looked at each other and gave off a small chucle.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"Yes, tell us now!" Kaoru and Kurou demanded.

Oh how terrible! They're being pressured. Oh no, the need to know is just killing them! They need to know, they _just _need to know!

"Okay, if you want to. But we didn't get to watch everything you two did so you might have to asked Shizuka-kun or Tamiko-kun," said Haruhi.

"We don't care!" Kaoru shouted.

"We need explanations!" Kurou added.

"Since you want to know so badly then, okay, we'll tell you," Hikaru smirked.

_**~Yesterday At The Wedding~**_

"Shizuka-sempai, we're bored!" Kurou and Kaoru complained.

"What am I suppose to do?" asked Shizuka.

"You're suppose to cure our boredom because you can do anything!" said Kurou.

"Sorry, I'm not your personal genie or wizard," Shizuka said irritated.

"But!" Kaoru whined.

"Hey," Yukari walked up to the three boys.

Kaoru and Kurou had smirks on their faces then they turned to Yukari with puppy dog eyes. "Yukari! We're bored!" they whined.

Yukari sighed and looked elsewhere. "Hey look, there's Tamiko-sempai!"

_'Perfect timing,' _thought Shizuka. "Tamiko, can you please come here?" Shizuka shouted loud enough for him to hear.

Tamiko turned his head and when he saw his friends, a smile grew on his face. He walked over to them with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh Yukari! I didn't know you were hereI thought you'd be hanging out with Satomi-sempai and Natsumi-sempai!" Tamiko squealed.

"Yeah, it got to weird so I came on this side and talk to Kurou about that thing that happened not to long ago so we can still be friends," said Yukari.

"Kaoru, Kurou and Tamiko," said Shizuka.

The three boys looked at Shizuka with a frightened look in their eyes. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to Yukari alone for a moment. To occupy yourselves while I talk to Yukari, why don't you three go have some of that fruit punch over there on that table? Knock yourselves out," Shizuka suggested with a smirk on his face.

"Okay," Kaoru, Kurou and Tamiko said in unison then they started walking over to the table with the so called _fruit punch_.

"Shizuka-sempai, I think you've mistaken it. That's not fruit punch, it's wine," said Yukari.

Shizuka looked at Yukari and smirked.

"I know that. I just want to know how they're going to act when they drink that very strong wine," said Shizuka.

Yukari sighed. "You do know that something might happen to you if you tricked them into getting drunk without knowing it. I'm just going to leave."

"You mean you don't want to laugh at them doing absurd things?" Shizuka asked.

"No, I don't want to. I'll see you when school starts. Later," she said.

"By the way, happy birthday and Merry Christmas Yukari," Shizuka smiled.

Yukari looked up at Shizuka and smiled too. "Thanks," she said then walked away out into the crowd. _'I just hope Kaoru, Kurou and Tamiko don't act like idiots,' _she thought then exited the building to go home.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Haruhi and Hikaru," Tamaki said as he walked up to the newly married couple.<p>

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled.

"Cheers to us!" they heard three voices shout out.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Tamaki looked over to where the three voices came from and their mouths dropped.

"Kaoru! Kurou! Tamiko!" Haruhi and Tamaki yelled out.

Before Kaoru, Kurou and Tamiko could tale a sip of the _fruit punch, _what they would call it, they heard their parents shout out their names.

The three teens looked at them with with questioning looks.

"Go ahead, drink up! I'm sure you three are really thirsty!" Hikaru yelled out with a mischevious grin.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi and Tamaki looked at Hikaru with a what-did-you-just-say?' look.

"Hikaru, why'd you say that?" You can't just let three teens drink that wine!" Haruhi complained as Tamaki nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry, but I know this is going to turn out hilarious," said Hikaru.

Haruhi and Tamaki gave off a sigh and continued watching Kaoru, Kurou and Tamiko.

* * *

><p>"Alright, if you insist," Tamiko mumbled under his breath.<p>

The three teens lifted their arms and took a sip of the wine in the cup.

"That was delicious!" said Kurou. "Do you guys want some more?"

"No thanks, I don't really like the taste of this stuff. I'm going to look for Shizuka," said Tamiko. With that, he walked out into the sea of people.

"Okay, if you say so," Kaoru and Kurou said in unison as they waved their friend goodbye.

"Kurou, you want more?" Kaoru asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Now let's drink up!" Kurou replied.

They poured more _fruit punch _into their cup and continued drinking the wine they do not know about yet... Such foolish and oblivious boys.

They continued this for ten minutes until...

"Hey Kaoru love, lets play Truth or Dare," Kurou suggested.

Kaoru laughed a bit and said, "Okay, my love."

"Okay, I'll choose a dare," said Kurou.

"I dare you to go," Kaoru hicupped. "To go an kiss Shizuka-sempai!"

"Haha, no problem. I'll be back," said Kurou then he walked out into the crowd in search for Shizuka. Eventually, he found him sitting on a seat beside Tamiko.

"Shizuka-sempai, buddy!" Kurou squealed.

"Ah, I see you found me and you're drunk," the end of the sentence Shizuka mumbled.

"Guess what I have to do?" Kurou said as he walked closer to Shizuka.

_'What is my son doing to mommy?' _Tamiko thought terrified then walked off.

"Tell me," Shizuka demanded with his poker face.

"I'll show you," Kurou whispered seductively which made shivers go down Shizuka's spine. Kurou leaned forward and crashed his lips on Shizuka's.

Shizuka's eyes went huge. He stared at Kurou with shock written all over his face. He forcefully pushed Kurou away with his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuka asked angrily.

Uh-oh! Shizuka is in his Shadow Kind mode now! Haha!

"What am I doing? You told us to drink that yummy fruit punch and we drank a lot if it!" said Kurou. "Kaoru dared me to kiss you and I accomplished the dare! Now, bye-bye sweetheart!" Kurou waved goodbye seductively then blew him an air kiss and walked off to find Kaoru. He walked away as if nothing happened!

_'Yukari was right! I shouldn't have fooled them. If I didn't, I wouldn't have had my first kiss with a boy! On top of that, my drunken friend! That was foul!' _Shizuka thought.

* * *

><p>"I kissed him! I did it! I did it Kaoru!" Kurou yelled as he had his arms up in the air.<p>

"No way! Now give me a dare! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'll do truth!" said Kaoru. "Wait! Nevermind! I'll take a dare!"

"Hug me brother!" yelled Kurou.

Kaoru moved forward and hugged Kurou in his arms, rather tight. "Oh I love you Kurou!" he shouted causing multiple people to look at him weirdly.

"I love you too Kaoru," Kurou mumbled. "When we get to your mansion, I dare you to take a banana from the kitchen!"

"Seriously? That's such a simple task!" Kaoru complained.

Kurou smirked and looked Kaoru in the eyes. "It's not baby. You have to compare that banana to mine!"

"I see where you're going! You want to go the dirty way with me," Kaoru said seductively.

"C'mon, lets go find Tamiko-sempai. We need to get him fresh," Kurou suggested with a smirk.

"'We need to! Let's go!" Kaoru agreed.

Then the two walked off out into the crowd to find their friend, Tamiko Suoh.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"NO WAY IN HELL WE DID THAT!" Kaoru yelled out.

"I know! Like how did you know what we whispered and said and did?" Kurou asked suspiciously.

"On our way home in the limo, you told us everything. And I mean _everything_," Hikaru smirked.

"We did? Did we tell you about the banana thing?" Kurou asked nervously.

"The banana thing. I'm pretty sure you two did," said Haruhi.

"But that's not all. After you told us that part of the story, you two passed out in the limo and we had to drag you into the mansion which took forever since you two are growing. You should ask your friend, Tamiko-kun," said Hikaru.

Kaoru and Kurou sighed then looked at their parents.

_'I don't remember doing that,' _both Kaoru and Kurou thought embarrassed.

"Okay. Kaoru, are you coming? I need explanations," said Kurou.

Kaoru nodded his head. "I'm coming."

"Be safe and don't do anything _bad!_" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" they yelled out while they were in the hallway.

Kaoru and Kurou walked down the hall and out into the kitchen to grab a quick bite.

"I can't believe I KISSED Shizuka-sempai lastnight!" Kurou complained.

"Haha, I know! You're such a gaylord!" Kaoru laughed. **(A/N: I don't want to be rude to any gay or lesbians, sorry...)**

"You dared me! Look at you, you probably touched me... I can't believe I dared you to compare the banana to mine," Kurou said, disgusted at the thought.

"There's a possibility I may have _touched _you down there, we're not completey sure. This is all a mystery and we need to find out," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, I wonder why we dared each other weird stuff to do. I'm never going to be fooled by Shizuka-sempai again. Because of him, we did stuff people in the world would never do," said Kurou.

Kaoru nodded his head. "Well, should we go to Tamiko-sempai's mansion and get some answers?" he suggested.

"Lets go," said Kurou.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Now you're probably thinking this is an extremely messed up chapter... Especially with the banana part. ;) Weird, I know! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Three Hearts

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE I WROTE AT THE VERY END. I advise you to read the Author's note at the bottom of the page after you're done reading this chapter. If you read the author's note know, you're just going to spoil it for yourself and you'll already know what's going to happen in this chapter. That's such a bummer! -.-' Anyways, along with the story! Please review and Happy New Years! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Three Hearts**

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

"Tamiko, your friends are here. Do you not want to see them?" Tamaki asked as he entered Tamiko's room.

Tamiko looked up at his dad and nodded. "No, like I said before, I don't want to see them."

"Why? C'mon son, you can tell me what happened lastnight at the wedding," Tamaki sat down beside him.

"You know Kaoru and Kurou Hitachiin, right?" Tamiko asked.

"Yeah, I know them," said Tamaki.

"Well, lastnight they took me into a room where Kurou and Yukari was in previously and Kaoru told me he loved Yukari. I had this feeling in my heart and it hurt, what does that mean?"

"Well, when I was in high school, it took me a while to figure out what that feeling was. It's jealously. I think you're in love with Yukari," Tamaki smiled and patted Tamiko's back with his hand.

"I can't be in love with Yukari, she's my best friend. I don't understand it," Tamiko sighed.

"What about I'll tell your friends that you're busy at the moment and you can take a walk in the garden outside to think about it, do you want to?" Tamaki suggested.

"Okay, I guess I can take a stroll and think about it. Thanks dad!" said Tamiko then he ran out the room and outside into the garden.

Tamaki sighed as he watched his son, Tamiko run out the door to forget about all worries in the world.

"Might as well go tell them," He said then walked out of the room to another room where his friends were waiting.

"Well? Is he going to see us?" Kurou asked once Tamaki entered the room.

"Uh, about that. He doesn't want to see anyone until he figures out his problems. Why don't you two come visit him another time when he feels like, what about it?" Tamaki suggested with a nervous smile on his face.

Kaoru and Kurou's shoulders slumped and said, "Okay." They got up and walked out of the room.

_'High school is so complicated,' _Tamaki thought. He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Tamaki dear, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Tamaki looked at her and smiled. He hugged her around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

She was a very beautiful women. Golden blonde hair up to her chest and ocean blue eyes. Much calmer then Tamaki himself but she is crazy at times.

"Everything is alright Yuki. It's just that Tamiko said that he might be in love with his best friend. You know that girl he always talks about, Yukari Ayuzawa. He may be in love with her, but he's not sure yet. Only time will tell," Tamaki explained with a soft smile.

"I just hope he figures out his problems soon," Yuki smiled. "I hope you're right. I love you Tamaki," she whispered gently.

"I love you to my princess, Yuki," he whispered.

The two slowly laid down next to each other in peaceful silence. They enjoyed it.

"Please tell me again why you have a Japanese name and a Russian surname. I like it when you tell me that story. But now you have a Japanese surname," Tamaki quietly spoke.

"Okay, I will," she said. "My father was Russian and he went on a trip to Japan for business. His name was Arseny *****Elstin. During his trip to Japan, he met my mother, Amaya Tamura, a very beautiful women I may add. I don't resemble my father very much but I look a lot like my mother. That's why I'm part Russian and Japanese. I spoke both languages but I decided to stay in Russia with my father, his health was getting poor and I was worried. I had to take care of his company until he got better. Soon a couple years after, that's when I met you."

"That's how you got that beautiful name of yours, Yuki *****Elstina. Part Japanese and Russian, quite pretty when you add the two together. But now you're mine Yuki Suoh, the one who married me and changed it," Tamaki smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, my sweetheart. I'm so happy I met you and had Tamiko. He's such a handsome boy. He has to learn how to start speaking French and Russian in a while since he's growing older. I want to take him to my hometown sometime," said Yuki.

"That's be nice. I'm happy you got to meet my mother when Tamiko was only 5 years young. Maybe we should plan another trip to see her, it's been a while," he said.

"Yes, then maybe I can introduce you to my father and mother later," she said as she nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Tamiko walked outside in the garden looking at different coloured flowers.<p>

_'I can't be in love with her, I just can't. If I am in love with Yukari, will there be concequences? I don't know...' _he thought.

Tamiko continued walking in the garden for several minutes. He looked at several flowers as he thought about it.

"The way I've been thinking about her. The way I've been talking to her. The way I have been acting around her. What if I'm in love with her? What if I'm in love with my best friend, Yukari Ayuzawa?" Tamiko asked himself. "Maybe I'll go to mom or dad. Wait, already talked to dad so maybe I'll go talk to mom."

Tamiko brightened up a bit and he actually smiled. He walked back into the mansion and went into many rooms to find his mother.

"Excuse me , do you know where my mom is?" Tamiko asked one of the maids.

"She's in her bedroom," she replied.

"Thank you," he said then walked to his parents bedroom.

He knocked on the door and heard someone on the otherside say, "Come in."

Tamaki opened the door and peeked inside to see his mother sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Where's dad?" Tamiko asked.

"He's in the bathroom," she replied.

Tamiko nodded and walked further into the room. He sat on the bed next to his mother, Yuki for a bit.

"Your dad told me about your problems Tamiko," said Yuki.

"He did? Well um, what do you think? Do you think that I'm in love with my best friend or is it just an illusion?" Tamiko asked softly.

"You know what I think?" she started. "I think that you have to figure it out for yourself. Concentrate on any subtle hints and you might just figure out if you love her or not," she said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mom," Tamiko smiled.

"It's nice to see you smiling since the wedding I didn't get a chance to attend to yesterday. I had a business trip as you already know. Just try your best Tamiko," Yuki smiled.

"I love you mom. I'm going to go and visit a friend, see you," said Tamiko.

"I love you too Tamiko, be safe and come home soon," she said as she watched him walk out the door. _'He's beginning to grow up so fast.'_

* * *

><p>"What are are you doing here?" Shizuka asked as he watched his best friend walk into his bedroom.<p>

"Visiting of course," Tamiko replied with one of his... big bright happy smiles.

"I have to go see my father in a few minutes and you came at the wrong time," Shizuka said, irritated.

"Sorry. What about I wait in here while you go see your father?" Tamiko suggested.

"Can I trust you not to break or ruin any of my stuff?" Shizuka asked as he stood up.

Tamiko nodded his head. "You can trust me!"

Shizuka gave off a sigh and walked out of his bedroom. _'That was a bad idea to let him stay in my room while I'm gone,' _he thought.

Shizuka walked down the hall until he came face-to-face with a door. He sighed and opened the door.

"Father, I'm here like you asked," Shizuka said as he entered the room.

"Good. Now I have a question for you," said Kyoya.

Shizuka nodded his head slightly with a little, "okay."

"I've been watching you since the wedding and you seem to be acting weird since then. What's wrong?" Kyoya asked a little concerned.

"Um," Shizuka said with a nervous tone in his voice then his thoughts went back to that night at the wedding when Kurou was... drunk.

_"Tell me," Shizuka demanded with his poker face._

_"I'll show you," Kurou whispered seductively which made shivers go down Shizuka's spine. Kurou leaned forward and crashed his lips on Shizuka's._

_Shizuka's eyes went huge. He stared at Kurou with shock written all over his face. He forcefully pushed Kurou away with his hands._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuka asked angrily._

"Sorry father but I'd rather talk about it with mother. She seems a little more trustworthy," said Shizuka.

"Is that so?" Kyoya smirked.

"Oh my! Oh my! My little Shizuka thinks I'm more trustworthy," a voice squealed as it entered the room.

Shizuka turned around and it was his mother, Maaya Ootori. Previous name; Maaya Koyasu. A very beautiful women. Brown chocolate hair that reached her shoulders and dead purple coloured eyes. She's very... different from Kyoya you could say. She's the opposite of him.

"You were standing there this whole time?" Shizuka asked.

"Why must you ask that?" Maaya questioned with a pout. Before her son could answer again, she spoke. "Nevermind. I need to know all the updates on my little Shizuka all the time! What happened at the wedding anyways? I'm sorry I wasn't there to attend the wedding yesterday, I was way to caught up in the work I had to do. Plus the reason why I'm here is because I don't want my husband to tell his son anything work-related or formal, it's boring!" she spoke quickly.

Both Shizuka and Kyoya gave off a sigh at the same time. Like people always say; like father like son.

Kyoya stood up and walked over to his wife, Maaya and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Get a room!" Shizuka complained as he looked away from his parents.

Kyoya and Maaya laughed.

"There's my little Shizuka. I was afraid I lost you! When I'm around, you somehow catch on to me and you start acting all jumpy like me!" Maaya squealed. "And it's kind of too late to get a room."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Kyoya asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you two. I'm pregnant," Maaya anounced with a bright smile.

"Now you tell me the big surprise," Kyoya smirked and kissed her again.

Shizuka sighed. "Another one?" he asked.

Maaya looked at Shizuka and smiled. "Yes, another one."

"But Amaya is already annoying enough," Shizuka said, irritated.

"Hey! Don't call me annoying!" a little voice yelled.

Shizuka looked at the doorway and saw his little sister, Amaya Ootori. She resembles her mother in everyway. She has her personality and everything like her looks. Amaya is in her first-year of middle school.

Shizuka sighed. "You too? You were also standing there all this time like mother was?" Shizuka asked as he watched his younger sister enter the room.

"Don't call her mother, call her mom like I do," said Amaya. "And the answer to your question, I was not standing there the whole time. I was busy bothering your friend, Tamiko!"

"Why did you have to?" asked Shizuka.

"Because your mother loves you! Isn't that right my baby boy?" Maaya squealed as she walked over to Shizuka and hugged him tight. "Aw, you remind me of your older brother, Kenichi. I miss him a lot."

"Mother, don't choke me to death," Shizuka struggled to say.

Maaya pulled away and smiled. "Shouldn't you go and check on your friend? While you do that, I'm going to go call Kenichi and see how he's doing in college."

"I'm sure he's doing fine Maaya. No need to call him when he's in America to study," said Kyoya.

Maaya pouted. "But I'm worried about him. Aren't you worried about your older brother too Amaya?" she asked.

Amaya nodded her head. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in two years. I hope he's done soon so he can come to my birthday when I turn 12 next month!"

Shizuka sighed. _'I shouldn't have come in here,' _he thought. "I should go check up on Tamiko now."

"I'll see you in a few hours when dinner starts. I love you Shizuka," said Maaya.

"I love you to mom! I'll talk to you later. I love you to dad and that little annoying brat you two created when I was only four, later!" Shizuka said then he ran out the door into the hallway.

"Shizuka-niisan is so mean when it comes to me," Amaya crossed her arms.

_'Now you're being formal with your words,' _thought Kyoya.

"Aw, don't feel bad Amaya. He won't call you that anymore when he matures up like I didn't," Maaya smiled.

"Really? Yay! I never get to grow up!" Amaya squealed and ran around the room.

"We have opposite personalities. How did we fall in love?" Kyoya asked as he hugged Maaya around the waist.

"I don't know, I guess it sort of happened," said Maaya.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I took long Tamiko," Shizuka said as he entered the room. Shizuka looked around the room and saw Tamiko tied up on a chair. <em>'So that's what Ayaka meant by bothering him, eh.'<em>

"Shizuka! Help me!" Tamiko shouted.

Shizuka stared at his bestfriend with a blank face and a smirk grew on his face.

"I'm going to leave you there instead. It's a pleasure to have my younger sister _bother _you everytime you come over," Shizuka smirked.

"What? Noo! Shizuka! Don't leave me!" Tamiko yelled as he watched Shizuka exit the room.

_'This is bad, really bad. How am I suppose to get out of here now? Shizuka and his sister really are evil,' _Tamiko thought.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! ^.^ You finally got to meet two wives. Yuki Suoh (Eltsina) and Maaya Ootori (Koyasu). You've already learned the history of Yuki but not Maaya. I'll try to explain her story while you meet the other wives of the formal hosts. <strong>

**So as you remember it's... Follow the arrow. -V (I'll use the girls previous names before they married the hosts.)**

**Kaoru Hitachiin = Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka's son. **

**Kurou Hitachiin - Hikaru Hitachiin and Saiko Kirii's son. (SAIKO IS EVIL! DON'T TRUST HER! By the way, you'll learn her story in flashbacks later on in the story.)**

**Tamiko Suoh = Tamaki Suoh and Yuki Eltsina's son. (As you now know, Tamiko is part French, Russian and Japanese! ^.^ I wanted to add a twist.)**

**Shizuka Ootori = Kyoya Ootori and Maaya Koyasu's son. **

**You'll find out about Hunny and Mori's wives along the way. Right now, they're a mystery to you! ;) But trust me, it won't take long. (: **

**I liked to write about Kyoya's family! It was fun! :DDD "FACTS ABOUT SHIZUKA; he has his fathers personality but when he's around/with his mother, Maaya, he has her personality and is quite oblivious to that fact. His best friend is Tamiko Suoh. He's in his second-year of high school. He resembles his father, Kyoya a lot and looks nothing like his mother. Shizuka is the second oldest. His older brother, Kenichi Ootori is 19 years old and is very distant from his family. Kenichi is studying in America for the time being and will come back when his brother enters his third-year. His younger sister's name is Amaya Ootori and she is 11 years young. She is just like her mother; very energetic talk active and sometimes annoying. She's in her first-year of middle school at Ouran. His new baby sister is born when Shizuka enters his third-year of high school. Her name is going to be Ayaka Ootori."**

**You just learned about the Ootori's! Now you have to wait to find out about the other families like the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's! Yeah, you already know about every other family because it was mainly around them. (I'm talking about the Hitachiin's and Ayuzawa's).**

**So just wait for the back-stories of the wives! ^.^ Can't wait. Haha, I got carried away writing this LONG author's note. . Sorry 'bout that... **

**Anyways, please review! :D I'll try to update as soon as possible! **

***Most of Russian last names ending change depending on gender, for example, male - Ivanov, but female - Ivanov**a**. In most cases ending "a" is added in female last names. **Petrov - Petrov**a**.


	14. Chapter 14: She's Mine

**I'm freakin' sorry! Writers block! . While I was writing this, it sort of had a mind of its own. ;) Please review! ^.^ And sorry if it's a short chapter... Chapter 15 should be up soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**She's Mine**

"I wonder why Tamiko didn't want to see us," Kaoru sighed.

"I don't know, maybe it was something we did? Hey, we should go ask Shizuka, he might know something," said Kurou.

Kaoru lifted his head to looked and Kurou and he smiled a big bright smile.

"Let's go!" Kurou cheered.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru! Kurou! Save meeee!" Tamiko screamed.<p>

Kaoru and Kurou looked blankly at Tamiko and just shrugged their shoulders. They walked over to where Shizuka was sitting and they sat next to him.

"Shizuka-sempai, how is the boss tied up to the chair? Was it your sister, Amaya?" Kurou asked.

Shizuka looked up from his laptop and flashed a cold smirk at the identical boys. "That is correct," Shizuka replied.

"Nice, your sister is cold-blooded like you, it's kind of terrifying," Kaoru smiled.

"Why thank you Hitachiin," a voice said.

Kaoru and Kurou's eyes went huge and they looked at the door way and saw Shizuka's younger sister, Amaya. Tamiko also recognized her and he shrieked in terror.

"Don't touch me," Tamiko whispered cautiously as she walked into the room.

"Suoh, I'm not going to _bother _you anymore since I've already done my duty," she smiled. "Kaoru and Kurou Hitachiin, correct?"

"Uh, yeah," Kaoru and Kurou said in unison.

"You two are kind of cute I might actually do something to you two," Amaya smirked as she walked over to them.

_'What the hell does she think she's doing?' _Shizuka thought annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, terrified as she walked around the two boys.

She gave them a cold smirk and leaned in. Her face was only millimeteres apart from Kaoru's that they could feel each others breath.

"Like I said, I might do _something,_" she whispered.

"Amaya, out of my room right now!" Shizuka demanded.

Amaya pulled away and gave Shizuka a pout. "But Shizuka-niisan, I want to mess it him. Can I?"

"If you want to mess with them you can wait until you're at a legal age to do so," Shizuka stated with his signature 'father smirk.'

"Aw, you're no fun!" she whined. She walked to the door and stopped before she exited. "I'll be back," Amaya said then walked out of the room.

"Okay, what you were saying earlier, what do you mean she's not at a legal age?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Do you want to sleep with an eleven year old?" Shizuka questioned as he turned his gaze to Kaoru.

Kaoru's face went pale white at those words. "S-sh-she's e-ele-eleven?" he stuttered.

"Kaoru you're such an idiot! Haha! Oh my god, I didn't know you can be that stupid!" Kurou burst out laughing after seconds of silence.

Shizuka smirked and stood up. "Of course she's eleven. There's still so much you don't know about my family."

"I thought she was fifteen, she looks older then she looks!" Kaoru whined.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Tamiko yelled. "Oh and Kaoru and Kurou, I forgive you for saying that stuff to me."

"Forgive us?" Kaoru and Kurou asked in unison.

"Why of course, it's quite obvious that you three have feelings for Yukari," said Shizuka. "And I doubt that Tamiko and Kaoru hadn't realized it yet."

"Shizuka! Shizuka! I've been meaning to tell you, I finally realized my feelings for Yukari!" Tamiko squealed.

"Is that so? Then I'll be right back after this little fued is over," Shizuka said then he walked out of the room.

"Kaoru, have you realized your own?" Kuoru whispered in Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru just looked at Tamiko in disbelief. He didn't know what to say, what to do!

"Since the wedding after we danced," said Kaoru. "I'm in love with Yukari Ayuzawa..."

Kurou smiled and looked at Tamiko then back at Kaoru.

"Well, since I let go of Yukari, I guess this is going to be war between Kaoru and Tamiko-sempai," Kurou smirked.

"You're in love with my little girl, Kaoru?" Tamiko questioned with shock.

"Oh my. If you're in love with Yukari, I believe you should stop addressing her as your little girl... Tamiko-sempai," Kaoru said then he stood up and walked around Tamiko who was still tied up in the chair.

"You're right... But, please... Untie me from this chair, I need to tell her," said Tamiko.

"Why should I? You're just going to steal her away from me and I won't end up having her," said Kaoru. "But it's not our choice, it's her choice."

Tamiko looked up at Kaoru with a shocked expression. "I-I do-don't u-und-understand."

Kaoru sighed in frustrations and walked over to Kurou. "I'm leaving, c'mon Kurou," he said then grabbed his bag off the floor and walked out of the room with Kurou following behind.

"So it's over?" Shizuka asked.

"Just to let you know, I've already realized my feelings for Yukari. If you're in love with her also, then there won't be any mercy. We're going to be fighting over her to gain her affection," Kaoru said without turning his gaze to his sempai.

"If that's your desire. And a minor comment, I _am _in love with Yukari and I plan on gaining her affection. There won't be any hard feelings whoever win, right?" Shizuka asked, coldly.

"There won't be any hard feelings," Kaoru turned around to face Shizuka. "If I win, you'll let her go like Kurou already did."

"Deal. Good luck Hitachiin," he smirked as he watched the duo walk away.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15: MinJee's Story

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! :'( Please don't be mad... I have writers block so I'm kind of stuck. . Plus I'm writing the story that I'm going to post at the end of January. (If my Internet starts working...) It's going to be about Haruhi and how she's going to keep her dark secret, along with Kyoya. But it gets harder everytime she gets summoned to the mysterious, unknown place. Soon, Hikaru finds out her secret and decides to stay quiet. Of course Kyoya knows her secret. That's all I'm telling you. ^.^ I'm just worried! If I tell you the whole thing, I'm scared you might steal my idea! And I'd be sad if you did that. :( Anyways, please review, thank you! (: Next chapter will probably be up in a few days, I promise! Oh! And the story is slowly coming to an end. Sorry that I had to cut it short, I'm getting kind of bored of it...**

**There's a little bit of Korean in here. I don't speak Korean but my friend does so I had to ask her. These are the translations if you don't know what it means. the reason why I had to ask my friend is because I don't know any Korean! I only know English, Japanese, Ojibway and a little bit of Chinese.**

**Annyeong: Hello**

**Eomma: Mom**

**Ye, isang: Yes, weird**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Min-Jee's Story**

"Kaoru, are you even sure you want to do this?" Kurou asked once they arrived home.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I have this camera that I found in my room this morning when I woke up laying next to you," Kaoru smiled, pulling out a camera from his bag.

"A camera? What advantages does a camera have?" Kurou asked, confused.

Kaoru smirked and handed him the camera. "It has a lot. It proves that Shizuka-sempai likes boys."

Kurou's eyes went huge and he immediatly pressed the power button on the camera.

"Are you saying there's a picture of Shizuka-sempai and and I in here!" Kurou screamed while he scanned through the pictures.

"Why, you're absolutey correct brother," Kaoru smirked. "It's of you and Shizuka-sempai kissing, isn't it awesome?"

"Hell no! It isn't awesome! It makes me look like I actually enjoyed kissing Shizuka-sempai!" Kurou complained.

"Well it does because you actually did. You were drunk, remember?" Kaoru pointed out.

"Well, you do have a good reas- wait! I'm not letting you show this to Yukari!" Kurou argued.

"Aw, isn't my brother mean? He won't let me show a simple picture to Yukari. It sounds like you don't want me to win Yukari's heart," Kaoru pouted.

"It's not what I meant. I'm showing this to dad," Kurou stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Hey, don't you remember? They already left on their honeymoon," Kaoru called after him.

Kurou turned around to face Kaoru with a shocked look. "They already left?"

"Yeah," Kaoru replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yukari, let me show you something," Kaoru said as he dug through his school bag.<p>

"Okay," Yukari smiled as she sat on her desk.

Kaoru gave off an annoyed grunt and kept going through many objects in his bag.

"That lit-" Kaoru mumbled but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Are you looking for this?" Shizuka asked with a smirk as he held a camera in his hands.

Kaoru looked up and saw Shizuka standing in the classrooms door way with a camera in his hands. Kaoru sat up from his chair and ran over to him, shocked.

"How'd you get that camera? It's always been in my bag!" Kaoru complained.

Shizuka looked at Yukari with a genuine smile and back to Kaoru. "I have my ways."

Kaoru sighed and walked back to Yukari. "I'm sorry, I can't show you the thing I wanted to show you."

"It's alright Kaoru," Yukari smiled. "Now that classes are over, shall we get to music room 3, now?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's just hope it turns out okay," Kaoru smiled.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, what are you going to do now?" Kurou asked concerned, while he sat on Kaoru's lap. Which felt extremely awkward to Kaoru.<p>

Kaoru sighed and turned his gaze to Yukari, who was talking to her guests. Kaoru and Kurou had no guests right now so they were free to do whatever they wanted at the moment.

"I don't know. Thank you Kurou, for letting Yukari go. But I don't know what I'm going to do about Shizuka or Tamiko. They're both handsomer then me, so I don't know what I'm going to do. I only have two enemies in this battle for Yukari," Kaoru replied.

"That's true," said Kurou. "But don't give up. I assure you, you _will_ win this battle!"

"Thanks Kurou, I appreciate it," Kaoru smiled. Kurou tilted his head and looked at Tamiko strangely.

Kurou nudged Kaoru's arms slightly. "Kaoru, look at Tamiko," Kurou whispered. Kaoru looked at Tamiko who had his attention set on Yukari.

"Tamiko never ignores his guests like that," Kaoru mumbled under his

"Yeah, this is shocking," said Kurou. "Let's talk to him after club hours."

Kaoru nodded and the two continued to stare at Tamiko, who still had his eyes on Yukari.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but I have to go!" Tamiko ran out the door. Kaoru and Kurou glared at the door where Tamiko once stood. They sighed in annoyance.<p>

"Kurou, you'll have to go home alone. I have to talk to Satomi-sempai alone at his house for a bit. Is that going to be alright?" Kaoru asked.

Kurou nodded his head with a smile. "Same here, but I'm going to be at Natsumi-sempai's house."

"'Kay, I guess I'll see you when I get home," Kaoru smiled.

"Same to you," said Kurou. He looked at his sempai, Natsumi and he was walking out the door. "I guess I'll have to go sooner, later! Natsumi-sempai, wait up!" Kurou ran over to him.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room to find Satomi sitting on a nearby table eating cake with his stuffed bunny he called Usa-chan. Kaoru walked over to Satomi and sat beside him.

"I find it strange that you're not with Natsumi-sempai. You're always with him," Kaoru stated.

"It's not strange," Satomi replied casually. "Now that I'm done eating my cake, do you want to go to my house now?"

Kaoru nodded his head with excitement. It was Kaoru's first time going to be in Satomi's house and he was very excited. But what awaits him there, will be very strange.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat on Satomi's bed with a smug smile on his face. "Satomi-sempai?"<p>

"Yes?" Satomi asked.

"Uh, when are we going to start talking? It's getting a little awkward," said Kaoru.

"Oh, don't worry Kao-chan. It won't be long," Satomi smiled.

"Annyeong!" an unknown voice chimed.

"Eomma!" Satomi cried, running over to his mother.

Kaoru watched them awkwardly. It was obvious that his mother wasn't Japanese. Maybe Kaoru mistaken her?

"Oh hello," she said in Japanese. "I'm Satomi's mother,"

"It's nice to meet you," Kaoru smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you too! My name is Min-Jee Haninozuka. I'm sorry if you didn't understand a word we said. I'm orginally from Korea. I was born and raised there," Min-Jee explained.

Kaoru nodded until a thought finally hit him. "Wait, then how can you speak fluent Japanese if you're Korean?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Let me tell you the whole story," she smirked. "C'mon Satomi, I didn't get a chance to tell you either."

"'Kay," said Satomi.

They all sat down on the bed and Min-Jee began explaining the whole story. Without their knowledge, Mitsukuni was standing in the doorway, remembering the memories when he first met Min-Jee, his wife who he is living happily with.

**_20 Years Before..._**

_"Ugh, I can't reach it!" Min-Jee complained quietly in Korean, trying to reach a few papers on the highest shelf. Shocking, she was a few inches shorter then Mitsukuni._

_"Need help?" a voice asked. Min-Jee turned to see a boy who was a little taller then her by a few inches. She smiled and nodded._

_"Are you Japanese?" she asked in Japanese._

_"Yes. I'm surprised you speak fluent Japanese, even though you are Korean. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka," said Mitsukuni. "But you can call me Hunny."_

_"It's nice to meet you. My name is Min-Jee Yeongi," Min-Jee smiled sincerely._

_"That's a pretty name for a girl like you. I'm glad I met you, someone who speaks both Korean and Japanese. I'm on a business trip and I need someone to help translate for me. Can you?" Mitsukuni asked._

_Min-Jee thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Sure, it'd be nice. So does that mean I have to follow you everywhere?"_

_"Uh, well not _everywhere _I go. 'Cause you know, it'd be weird if you followed me into the bathroom and stuff!" Mitsukuni laughed awkwardly._

_"Yeah, that would be weird," Min-Jee said casually, not affected by the awkwardness. "Anyways, shall we get going?"_

_"Uh, yeah," said Mitsukuni._

_So, the two spent time together in Korea. They were almost insperable. Inside, Mitsukuni started develope feelings for Min-Jee Yeongi. On the last day of Mitsukuni's business trip, he asked her out on a date. Min-Jee accepted. Mitsukuni decided to stay longer in Korea, and he did. Soon, Min-Jee got to travel to Japan with Mitsukuni, her boyfriend. She was very excited, since it was her very first time going to Japan. _

_Time went on and the twon lived happily with each other. Until one day..._

_"Min-chan!" Mitsukuni cheered, running into the room._

_"Yeah?" she asked. _

_"I have something to ask you," he said, standing next to her. He bent down on one knee and looked up at her. "Will you marry me?"_

_Min-Jee gasped and smiled. She started breathing heavily with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Yes! Yes! I thought you'd never ask!"_

**_Back to Reality..._**

"And that's the story," said Min-Jee.

"Wow, I didn't even know Satomi-sempai was part Korean," Kaoru muttered, stunned.

"Yep! Like how Tami-chan is part Japanese, French and Russian!" Hunny cheered.

"Wait, are you serious? Tamiko-sempai looks exactly like his father, Tamaki-sama! Tamiko-sempai looks nothing like a French or Russian person," said Kaoru.

"I know, it's weird isn't it? Every one of us looks exactly like our fathers and nothing like our mothers," Satomi stated.

"Well, Kaoru-kun, I think you should go home now. It's getting late," said Min-Jee.

"What? But I still need to talk with Satomi-sempai! I didn't get a chance to talk to him at all!" Kaoru complained.

"Yes, that's true. But you still need to go home. I'm sorry. Maybe you can talk to him tomorrow, 'kay?" said Min-Jee.

Kaoru sighed and walked to the door. "Later Satomi-sempai. I'll see you at school."

"Bye Kao-chan!" he waved Kaoru goodbye, watching him walk out the door.

"Your friend is quite strange," said Min-Jee.

"Ye, isang," Satomi agreed.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16: History

**A promise is a promise, right? :) This is sort of a... Kurou's Morning story/chapter thing. It's sort of his... I promise, chapter 17 will be up SOON! ^.^ Please review! 3 Oh! By the way, the end of January is coming closer to an end! :c That means I'll have to post up that story I wanted to! (Midnight Secert). DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**History**

_**3 Weeks Later...**_

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! I'm too sexy for my shirt!" Kurou danced around the large room. He threw off his shirt and tossed it on the floor then continued dancing.

"Kurou, where ar-" Haruhi said but was cut off after she opened the door and saw Kurou dancing around his bedroom while singing.

Kurou gave off a moan and closed his eyes. "I'm too sexy for my pants! I'm too sexy for my pants!" Kaoru slowly pulled down his pants and he was left dancing in his... boxers...

_'What the hell is he doing?' _Haruhi thought as she tried to hold in her screams of laughter.

Kurou, who was still oblivious to the fact that Haruhi was still standing in the door way, did some strange stuff. As he did that, Haruhi's face was red like a cherry from trying to hold in her laughs.

"I'm too sexy for my bo-" Kurou tried to sing but was cut off by Haruhi.

"Don't!" Haruhi screamed with a laugh.

Kurou's eyes grew wide and then he turned around to see his mother, Haruhi. "How long have you been standing there?" Kurou asked as he scrambled around the room to retrieve his pants and to put them on.

"Since you were singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt,'" Haruhi said with a smirk as she leaned against the door frame.

Kurou's face turned a bright shade of red from embarrassement. "You saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah. You're lucky I didn't record it and show it to Kaoru and Hikaru," Haruhi laughed.

"Good, just please don't tell anyone that," said Kurou. Haruhi nodded her head and walked into the room to stand by Kurou.

"The reason why I came in here is to ask you where are you going on summer vacation later?" asked Haruhi.

"I forgot about that. I must've been so caught up in the Host Club that I forgot summer vacation is only a five days away. I'm not sure, I'll have to think about it," Kurou responded.

"Tell me when you know what you're going to do. I'm going to ask Kaoru too, let's just hope that I don't see Kaoru doing the same thing you were doing," Haruhi laughed then walked out the room leaving an embarrassed Kurou.

"I _so_ shouldn't have been doing that this morning. Atleast it isn't as bad as Kaoru and I when we crashed our parents wedding," Kurou mumbled to himself at the thought then he laughed at that stupid mistake, thinking it was fruit punch.

With a sigh, he changed into a pair of clothes he felt comfortable with. He wore black skinnies, red converse, a plaid red and black shirt, and a beanie on his head.

"Perfect!" Kurou said, standing in front of a head-to-toe mirror. He smiled, satisfied at his appearance. "My messy auburn hair, like my father's," he mumbled, running toward his bed and jumping on it. He layed flat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, what is that?" Kaoru asked himself as he looked at his bookshelf with wonder. He got up off the bed and walked over to the bookshelf. He pulled out a book and something came flying out. It was a picture. Kurou bent down on his knees and picked up the picture.

It was a picture of Haruhi in a bunny costume. He looked in the background and he saw his father's friends all dressed up in Halloween costumes. He saw his father, standing beside someone who looked identical to him. It was in music room three.

_'Maybe that could be Kaoru's deceased father?' _he thought confused. He put the picture back on the floor and opened the book, but it was no ordinary book. It was a very thick and large book but it was unexpectedly light. He looked on the cover page and it read 'High School Memories.'

He opened it to the first page and saw multiple pictures of his father when he was in high school. He flipped through many pictures. A lot of the pictures were very amusing.

"Oh look! It looks like Halloween night," Kurou said to no one in particular. He smiled because the shadow on the window looked like his friends puppet. "Karuizawa," he mumbled, looking at every picture, flipping through many pages of old pages with pictures glued onto them. He flipped through more until he arrived at the last page.

'The Hosts are gone abroad,' a small note written beside a picture said. He giggled to himself. "I didn't know they were Hosts too," he smiled. It showed many pictures of Boston and other places. He sighed and placed the book next to him on the floor. He looked back up at his bookshelf and smiled. "I didn't know their lives were so much fun in high school," he mumbled.

He stood up and continued looking at his bookshelf that was filled with many novels, comics and fashion magazines. Something caught his eyes. He pulled it out of the shelf but it was no book, it was a DVD movie. He tilted his head in curiousity and took out the disc. He walked over to his T.V. and inserted the disc.

'Ouran Host Club The Movie," the title read on the cover. He pressed the play button and sat on a couch. The movie started to play.

_Many cheering screams were heard. A basketball bounced across the floor in lightning speed. It showed Hikaru throwing a ball in the air and into the net. It showed the crowd screaming for joy, Hikaru running across the court happily until something caught his eye. He stopped and ran over to it. It was his brother, Kaoru Hitachiin. _

_"Get a stretcher! Take him to the afirmary, immediatly!"_

_"Kaoru, Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed. Kaoru held his knee in pain, laying on the gym floor. "You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you," someone said. "Shut up!" Hikaru complained, pushing away the man's hand that was once on his shoulder._

_Kaoru tilted his head slightly to look up at Hikaru. "Hikaru," he mumbled. Hikaru looked away from the man and turned his attention to his brother, Kaoru. "Listen to me, please don't worry, there's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain," said Kaoru, who rested his hand on Hikaru's cheek. "You're not the one who got hurt, now go on."_

_"I can't, it hurts," said Hikaru. He held his brother's hand tightly and began to cry softly. "It hurts Kaoru!"_

_'Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. Aslong as we have each other, we can go on living.'_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm envious of you," Tamaki said as he stood out in the pouring rain, his blonde locks covering his violet coloured eyes, making him look darker. "The way you two support each other like that."_

_"But Suou-sempai," Hikaru said, shocked. He honestly was surprised. He never thought he'd hear those kind of words come from the schools idol. It was surreal to him. He sat in the pouring rain, holding Kaoru by his side._

_"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol," Kaoru stated, looking at the tall blonde figure with shock written on his face._

_"An idol, right..." Tamaki gave off a sigh. He removed some of his soaked blonde hair away from his face using his hand. He looked up with saddened eyes. "I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone."_

_'One lonely heart leads another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?'_

_A girl, running away through the woods, in the pouring rain. But wait, she reached a dead end and couldn't run any further. She stopped at a tree and turned around with fear in her eyes._

_"You can't run away forever," a short boy with blonde hair said. "I'm going to show you what happens to anyone who crosses me."_

_"Don't do it Mitsukuni. You should've realised by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really hurting youself," a tall man named Takashi said. He had his hand in his pocket, soaking wet hair._

_"I didn't ask you for any advice," said Mitsukuni. His hair was down, covering his chocolate brown coloured eyes. "Do you want me to put you over my knee again?" _

_'Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?'_

_"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place," Mitsukuni said with a low voice, a smirk dancing on his lips._

**One Hour Later...**

"Woah, that was amazing!" Kurou cheered, running around in his room.

"What was amazing?" a voice asked. Kurou looked at the doorway and saw his father standing there.

"Uh, do you want to know?" Kurou asked.

"Yea, tell me," Hikaru said, walking into the room.

"'Kay. It was about you when you were in high school. It was a movie I just watched about you and your brother, and other characters in it like your friends," Kurou explained.

Hikaru's mouth dropped and grabbed the DVD case out of Kurou's hands. "Where did you find this? Haruhi and I have been looking all over for this."

"It wasn't that hard. I found it in my bookshelf," Kurou responded casually. "Oh, that reminds me. I also saw all the pictures just before I watched that movie. You looked very happy when you were in high school."

"You found those too?" Hikaru asked softly, looking up at Kurou.

"Yeah. Here, let me show you one of the pictures. It's of mom who's dressed up as a bunny," Kurou said, walking over to his bed and grabbing the picture that recently fell out of the book. He showed it to his father with a smile.

Hikaru smiled and grabbed the picture out of his son's hands. "Wow, I never seen this in a very long time."

Kurou nodded. "By the way, was that my uncle standing beside you?" he asked curiously.

"You mean the one who looks exactly like me?" Hikaru questioned, pointing his finger to the identical boy standing next to him in the background.

"Yeah, was that Kaoru's father?"

"Yes, it is him. I wonder how he's doing. I sometimes wonder how it would've been if it was me who was in that car crash instead of Kaoru, your uncle," Hikaru wondered soflty.

Kurou pouted. "Don't think like that dad. No one would've wanted either of you to be in that car accident. But it happened and we can't change back time."

"You're right Kurou. Do you mind if I take these pictures so I could show them to my friends and Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't mind, take whatever you like," Kurou responded with a smile.

"Thanks. By the way, where will you be going this summer?" Hikaru asked, again.

Kurou thought about it for a moment and a smile crept up on his face. "Karuizawa!" he cheered with a grin.

Hikaru nodded and said, "That's a very good choice. It's where I went for my summer vacation when I was in high school. Good luck, Kurou."

"Thanks dad. I think Kaoru and I will leave tomorrow morning," said Kurou. "We'll see you and mom in a few weeks if we leave early."

"Okay, have a good trip," Hikaru said, walking out of the room with a smile on his face.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17: Stay With Me

**I'm sorry! o.o This is going to be the final...chapter...! Okay, I know the ending sucks badly! But, just to be honest, I got kind of bored ofthis story. $: I should've wrote out the plot first. . Anyways... I hope you like it, I guess... -.-' And uh... Arigatou gozaimasu! ^.^ NOTE:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (OHSHC)**  
><strong>Wah! This story is over! :'( It was fun writing this story. I'm going to have to say sayounara to this story now. .-. But oh well, every story has to end soon, right? Oh! I'm going to post up a new story in a few days. It's called "Midnight Secret." It's going to be mystery and sci-fi thingy. Or maybe I'm just going to post up the other story named "A Mess It Grows," it's romance and I don't know. They're both about Haruhi. Just a lucky guess, which one would you prefer to read? (I'm not telling you what they're about). <strong>  
><strong>Vote: Which story should I post up, Midnight Secret or A Mess It Grows?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Repeating Memories<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Stay With Me**

"Kaoru!" Kurou shouted angrily.

"What?" Kaoru argued.

The two stood in Kaoru's bedroom at 5 o'clock in the morning. The sun was rising and the birds were flying through the garden outside. Unexpectedly, Kurou walked into Kaoru's room and tried to wake him up. But, it didn't turn out as planned.

**Flashback**

_"Kaoru, wake up," Kurou whispered into Kaoru's ear. He nudged him slightly on the arm making Kaoru groan in annoyance._

_"Go away Kurou," Kaoru mumbled and turned the other way. _

_"But you can't go back to bed. You have to wake up. Mom and dad said it's really important. Plus Yukari is outside waiting for you," Kurou lied. Kaoru being the sleepy-head he is in the morning, believed the small lie. Kaoru shot up from his bed and put on his slippers. _

_"What? I'll be right back! Later Kurou!" Kaoru shouted, runing out the door. Kurou smirked as he watched him run out the door in a hurry._

_"Wooh, Yukari, Yukari, Yukari!" Kaoru cheered as he ran down the hall. Once he arrived at the door, he exhaled. He opened the door and said, "Yukari!" But no answer. "Eh?" he opened his eyes and nobody was there. "Kurou!" he shouted angrily._

**End Of Flashback**

"I don't care what you think! We're going to Karuizawa with the rest of the club!" Kurou shouted.

"I don't want to go to Karuizawa, it's a waste of our summer vacation! I want to stay here and spend my summer with Yukari, that's all I want to do!" Kaoru argued. He walked passed Kurou and out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, how dumb do you think I am?" Kurou smirked.

* * *

><p>"Put me down Natsumi-senpai!" Kaoru whined.<p>

"No," said Natsumi. He had Kaoru in his arms, over his back. Kaoru had struggled many times to be put down, but Natsumi just wouldn't budge.

"Kaoru, so who do you think will get the cookie?" Shizuka asked, putting his arm around Yukari's shoulders, smirking. Yukari looked up at Shizuka weirdly but just ignored it.

"_I_ will definately get the cookie!" Kaoru shouted.

"No! I want the cookie! I want the cookie! I love cookies and sweets!" Satomi squealed.

"You want the cookie too?" Kaoru and Shizuka asked shocked, turning their gazes to Satomi.

"It _is_ a cookie, right?" Satomi asked innocently, almost on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry Satomi-senpai, but it isn't a real cookie," Shizuka stated.

"Oh," said Satomi.

"Shizuka-senpai, why do you still have your arm around me?" Yukari asked.

"It feels comfortable, just leave it," Shizuka smiled. He turned his attention to Kaoru and smirked. Kaoru glared at Shizuka and sighed.

"Why are we even at Tamiko-senpai's house? I'm tired of waiting," Kaoru whined.

"He's just packing up, he'll be down soon," said Kurou, annoyed.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Everyone turned around to see their friend, Tamiko running towards them. "I'm sorry I took so long, I got distracted. Anyways, shall we get going?"

"We'll get going now!" Kurou cheered. Everyone else cheered with him, except Shizuka and Natsumi.

"Okay Natsumi-senpai, before we leave I'd love to get put down first, please?" Kaoru asked politely. Natsumi nodded his head and put Kaoru down on the floor.

* * *

><p>"This place looks like a dump," Kaoru complained.<p>

"Kaoru!" said Yukari. "It doesn't look like a dump, it looks pretty. This place gives off a nice atmosphere. I love the scent of the flowers." For the first time in a few months, Yukari was wearing feminin clothing.

"Oh, yeah! I love the flowers too," said Kaoru. Kurou sighed and punched him on the arm. "What was that for Kurou?" Kaoru asked, rubbing his arm.

"Because, you just called this place a dump," Kurou sighed.

"Kao-chan, Kur-chan is right, this place is really pretty. You should appreciate it more. 'Cause you know, something unexpected might happen," Satomi said as he sat on Natsumi's shoulders.

"Satomi-senpai is right! Something fantastic might happen," Kurou smirked.

"Just where are you getting at?" Kaoru asked.

"Somewhere," said Kurou.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Shizuka-senpai?" Yukari asked, turning her head to every direction. Everyone else looked around but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I don't know and I don't care. Yukari, let's go to the hotel," said Kaoru.

"Eh?" said Yukari. Before she could oppose to the idea, Kaoru grabbed her hand and the two ran down the street. They ran far but they didn't make it to hotel just yet. They stopped to catch their breath. Yukari looked behind her and realized they were nowhere near the town. Just a few buildings that stood before them.

Kaoru looked up and said, "Yukari, look at that. It looks like it's going to rain soon."

Yukari looked up also and sighed. "I hope it doesn't thunder," she mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing. I said nothing," Yukari responded. The two stayed silent for a second longer. Suddenly, rain began pouring down.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Ah, it's raining now," I sighed.

"Yeah. Hey, you know what? I think I should go now, bye!" Yukari said, and she started running off.

"Yukari! Yukari! What are you doing?" I shouted, running after her. She didn't respond but she continued running. I knew where we were running, we were running straight back into the small town of Karuizawa. But it'd be several minutes before we even got back there. When I catched up to her, I tried to grab her hand but somehow, my foot got tanlged with hers and she suddenly fell flat on the wet concrete.

"Yukari, are you alright?" I asked. I got down on one knee and tried to help her up, but...

"Don't touch me," Yukari snapped. She pushed my hand away from me with anger.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm not telling you anything," she sneered.

I grabbed her shoulders with force and shouted, "Yukari, stop acting like this! Now tell me!"

She started sobbing and said, "I'm not telling you anything. Now get away from me Kaoru!" She stood up and started running. I stood up and watched her run off into the distance.

"It's rude to shout at a girl and not to chase after a girl." I jumped and turned around to see Kurou behind me.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"A few seconds ago. She's angry because I slipped some pills into her water - that's why she's angry. Now hurry, go chase after her," said Kurou and he pushed me. I nodded my head and began after Yukari.

_'Why the hell would Kurou do that?' _I thought confused. I continued running until I finally saw her, running. Of course, the rain was just pouring on me. I was soaking wet _everywhere! _

"Yukari!" I yelled, running after her in the rain. The girl I love, she's running away from me, crying.

"Leave me alone Kaoru!" she yelled out with tears running down her soft skin.

"Yukari," I said once I grabbed her wrist with my hand. She tried to struggle free but couldn't. We stood there, soaking wet in the rain for several minutes. I watched her, watched her struggle trying to run from me.

"Let go of me Kaoru!" she struggled. I pulled Yukari into a hug which took her by surprise. We stood in the rain for several moments.

I looked around at my surroundings and I saw where I was. There was a fountain with a colossal clock just above it. This is where my father first told my mother he loved her. I remember the story my mother told me when I was just fourteen. This must've been the place where my father told my mother he loved her.

"I'm sorry Yukari," I whispered, while still embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you, Kaoru," Yukari said a little hesitant. When she said those three words, I felt tears run down my face.

"Yukari... I love you," I said slowly. I hugged her a bit more tight, scared for her to run away from me again. I felt her hug me a little more tight also.

"I love you too, Kaoru,. I've always loved you since the first day I met you," she whispered softly. I pulled away to get a better glance at her eyes. I stared into her eyes while she stared into mine.

"Yukari, I love you. I don't want to ever leave or lose you, I want to stay with you forever. Please?" I asked still panting hard from chasing after her.

"Yes, Kaoru," she said. Before she could speak again, I kissed her full force on the lips.

"Kaoru," she sounded surprised.

I didn't expect it but, Yukari kissed me on the lips with more passion. I hugged her tight in another hug. My head resting on top of her head. I looked toward the colossal clock above the fountian.

_'8:00PM, right on time,'_ I thought while smiling and closing my eyes in comfort to have Yukari in my arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 Years Later<strong>_

"Daddy, when is dinner going to be done?" my nine-year old daughter, Kotoko Hitachiin asked curiously.

"We're going to have to wait for a few minutes. Dinner will be done soon," I replied.

"Yay!" she squealed. Fifteen years ago, I fell in love with Yukari at age sixteen. Twelve years ago, I asked Yukari to marry me and she happily accepted. Ten years ago, we had a child and named her Kotoko.

"Kaoru, Kotoko, dinner is ready," I heard Yukari say. Yukari smiled and ran into the other room. I followed behind my little girl with a smile.

"What are we going to eat?" Kotoko asked curiouly, sitting on a random seat. Yukari sat beside her and I sat across from them.

"We're going to eat dancy tuna," Yukari replied.

"'Kay! Oh, um..." said Kotoko.

"What is it that you want to say?" I asked.

"Um... Can you tell me how you and mommy met?" Kotoko asked with a small smile dancing on her lips.

I looked at Yukari and smiled. "Kotoko, mommy and I will tell you the story. But it's going to be a a long story," I smiled.

_**The End!**_


End file.
